Intuition and Instinct
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Mikan had just started school in Alice Academy when a new teacher appears to teach subjects for the elementary classes. Does Narumi have something to do with this? Is this new teacher more than a regular teacher? NarumixOC MikanxNatsume RukaxOC
1. Alice Academy Again?

**Chapter 1 Alice Academy Again?**

A woman. She sat at her desk, looking at some paperwork. It was the last of the lot. As she picked up her pen after a sip of coffee, her phone rang. She put the pen down and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Ms. Azumi speaking. How may I help you?" She was the boss of a normal Japanese company, on the business market.

"Ahh… Mizu, I need to ask you something." Mizu or Mizuki Azumi got her pen and started to spin it.

"Yes?" The man spoke clearly and almost firmly, as if he was either desperate or just forcing her to do the deed.

"I need you to return to Alice Academy. Nodacchi isn't there too often anymore and we need a moderator for the Special Abilities Class…." He trailed off, not knowing of what to say, or do.

"Are you serious? You want me to return?" The man, otherwise known as the HSP (High School Principal, for those who don't know) or better known as Kazu Yukihira sighed. Mizuki was still fiddling around with her pen.

"Yes. Nodacchi recommended I get someone to replace his spot. And you'll be teaching the new advanced class for all of the elementary students." Mizuki sighed.

"…..But I haven't used my Alice in ages…. Not ever since I ran away from the government…." The HSP smirked at this, though she didn't really know.

"The advanced class is for the gifted students who are smart. You'll be teaching the gifted ones from Class B. Only in the main subjects, English, mathematics, science and history." She almost dropped the receiver at that comment.

"A-are you serious?" She asked again. Though she wasn't really paying too much attention at that time, since she had actually started to use her pen for some work.

"Usually, the ESP would be doing this, but he hasn't been here for a while, so I've taken over the ESP spot too." Mizuki sighed and stopped working.

"You do know I have a job." Kazu chuckled.

"We have a lot of ice-cream here!" He said, in a kinda cheery voice, though Mizuki could hear the sarcasm in his voice. And Mizu almost dropped the receiver again.

"Why do you know my weaknesses? I'll be there by tonight. I'll quit this job right now." Kazu smirked. He had gotten her attention, and the empty job filled.

"Alright then." And he cut off the connection.

* * *

That day was the Wednesday. Instead of coming from that night, she came pretty early the next morning, close to midnight. She wore a light blue plain dress and her trademark flats, black. She had a bag of things and a suitcase in each hand. As expected, the HSP was standing near the gates.

"I've told everyone that a new teacher was coming to teach, though I never gave a name." He said, opening the gate, and permitting her back inside.

"……….." She had said nothing, looking at her once old school.

"How does it feel to be back?" She turned around and smiled.

"Weird. Though I think this year will be a roller coaster. I've been basically glued to a chair working for…. Four years." Kazu laughed at the comment.

"It will be one. Your room is prepared. It's in the staff block, last room, basically the one at the end of the corridor."

"You owe me ice-cream, though!" She said, jokily. He laughed again and walked towards the high school, where he went to sleep.

"…Geez… I come here, and he leaves me, expecting that I know where everything is. I mean… I haven't been here for eight years…" She muttered to herself as she walked towards the elementary school, dragging her things along the way.

* * *

It was the next morning, and she woke up at 6am, noticing that she wasn't in the busy Japan anymore. It was basically peaceful…. Wait, that's an understatement. She could hear footsteps as she changed out of her pyjamas and into her light blue dress, in which she had two of. After that, she shut her eyes and looked at herself. She was invisible.

"Hopefully my Camouflage Alice holds until the morning." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door slightly to make sure that no one was there. As she expected, no one was there, since all of the noises in the corridor had all dissipated. She slipped out, shutting the door silently before walking out of the building and into the grounds, in which she sat underneath the tree, with her things, which were in her room (e.g. roll, school supplies, etc.) doing basically nothing.

"What the time?" She whispered to herself, as she looked at her watch, which she was used to having on, due to her job in business.

"I better start walking the bell will go in a few minutes." And she got up, walking towards Class B's homeroom.

She got there within a few minutes, where she opened the door and found no one there. She smiled at the empty room and sat down on the chair, the spare chair in the room. And within a couple of minutes….

"Hey! The bell's going to go soon!" One of the students shouted as they entered the room.

"Did you hear? We're supposed to have a new teacher for the advanced classes." A girl with blue hair said.

"How do you know?" A girl with pink hair said. And the bell went off.

"I heard every class-" And the door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello everyone!" The man with the familiar purple eyes and blonde hair said, smiling and waving.

"So that's why I was put here…." Mizuki whispered, though no one heard her, nor saw her, since no one was looking in her direction and it was too noisy, so her whisper was barely anything.

"Hello everyone! We have a new teacher today! Even though I don't who this person is…. Though this person is strangely late…." Narumi shouted, but mumbled the last part. Mizuki smirked and got off the stool silently before walking around the classroom. When she saw Mikan, her eyes were wide opened. She walked towards her, no one knowing she was in the room. As she approached Mikan….

"Are you ever so sure that the new teacher hasn't arrived?" She said, loud and clearly. Everyone's faces paled and looked around the room. Narumi's face was the palest, staring next to Mikan, where a figure started to appear. When Mizuki was completely normal again, everyone, apart from Natsume's eyes was wide opened. Narumi gaped with his eyes wide opened.

"……Are you really who I think you are?" He asked no one particular. Mizuki smiled and walked around the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm the new teacher. My name is Mizuki Azumi. I'll be the advanced class's teacher." Everyone looked at her, afraid of some sort of way.

"Calling me Ms. Azumi or Ms. Mizuki will be fine." She said, answering majority of the questions. And the bell went off. Everyone stood up, bowed and left the room. The room was basically empty, when Mizuki started to walk out. Narumi walked towards her, but she stopped him.

"Talk to me in the staff room, second class, or last class. Those are my only free classes." And she walked out, walking towards the English room.

* * *

"This is the phrase is rhetorical question. Does anyone know what it means?" Mizuki Azumi asked a class, something that she hasn't done before. One student put their hand up.

"Yes, Class President?" Mizu had gotten used to saying titles instead of names, but he responded never the less.

"A rhetorical question is a question that does not need to be answered. It is usually used to make the listener or reader head think about the question." Mizuki smiled.

"Good." And the bell went.

"Bye class! I'll see you at maths after morning tea!" And everyone stood up and bowed, before leaving.

"Man this teaching thing is boring…. They better have ice-cream in the freezer…" She muttered to herself as she left the room, headed for the elementary staff room.

* * *

She sat down on the couch, with a bowl of strawberry ice-cream, looking at nothing…. Alright, she was spaced out, eating. It was footsteps that made her turn around and faced a teacher.

"Mr. Jinno?" She asked, placing her bowl on the kitchen table and smiling.

"Ahh… Mizuki Azumi, is it? I heard from Narumi that you were the new advanced class teacher…" He said, with a stern face.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've been here. It's better than my previous job." Jinno looked at her with curiosity.

"Just what job did you have before?" She looked up and smiled.

"Maybe I should tell Narumi too…" And as if it was magic, Narumi appeared.

"Ahh… Mr. Jinno, Mizuki…." He said, closing the door and taking a seat, opposite of her.

"Since you're here, I might as well tell you guys all then." And the two males listened attentively.

"It was when I graduated the government wanted me to be in the army." And there was a gasp from Narumi.

"A-army?" He stuttered out. She nodded.

"I went home to speak to my parents and then left, running away from the government, who were chasing me. It was soon after that I found myself in a busy part of Japan. I took a job as an office worker, on the stock markets, until I became boss, a year later. I always went under the alias of Ms. Azumi, or I had another first name, Asami. I worked there for a few years until now. It was yesterday when the HSP called me and offered me this job in which I _gracefully_ accepted." She said, emphasising the sarcasm on 'gracefully' and smiling.

"How did the HSP contact you?" Jinno asked. Mizuki smiled.

"As you can see, I cut all of my ties. Well, almost. I kept in contact with the HSP for a while, getting information of the government activity of the whereabouts of their current location." And the two males nodded.

"You got it now?" She asked, picking up her bowl of almost melted ice-cream and eating it. The bell went again and she finished her ice-cream, before getting something out of the fridge.

"What are you making, Mizuki?" Narumi asked. Jinno had left before since he was on lookout.

"Just a sandwich. And you don't have to call me Mizuki. You can call me Mizu, _Naru_." She said, emphasising his nickname clearly.

"Alright, alright." He said, smiling. And she bit into the sandwich she just made. Narumi took the other half, eating that.

"Hey! Whoever said you could eat my sandwich!" She exclaimed playfully, while punching him playfully.

"No wone!" He shouted, with his mouth full. She looked at him disgusted.

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She exclaimed playfully again. And the rest of the other teachers walked in, welcoming her to the staff, as if she was new.

"But, I'm not new. I was a student here…." She muttered. No one heard her though.

* * *

Her next few classes were basically boring, to say it in a few words. She smiled though, since she would make her students suspect something. A student with dark hair and piercing purple eyes put her hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Imai?" She asked.

"What are you Alices?" She had asked. The approximately eight students nodded.

"What is your Alice?" The Class President asked.

"Would you like a demonstration, or an explanation?" Almost everyone shouted…

"Demonstration!" And she sighed.

"I guess you deserve it….." And she looked at Hotaru in the eye.

"I have a Camouflage…" And she disappeared, walking around the room, touching the student's shoulders. And then she reappeared.

"I have Insertion, though I don't have any Alice stones…" She trailed off

"And I have a Water Alice" She said, holding her hand up and a vortex of water appearing.

"Wow!" Basically the whole class exclaimed. Apart from Natsume, that is.

"Does that answer your questions?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good." And the bell went. For the last time that day, they bowed to her.

"Have a good day!" She shouted and smiled.

And the rest of her day was good…. Indeed.

* * *

Me: Why am I writing this?

Tsubasa: Coz you're stupid.

Me: Actually, just because I was bored.

Tsubasa: She doesnt own AA or GA (whatever you want to call it). Review appreaciated, not forced.

Me: Cya!


	2. Hate and Trust

**Chapter 2 Hate and Trust**

The rest of the week was kinda fantastic, well, in someone's opinion.

"This teaching thing isn't too bad!" Mizu (I'll write that, it's simpler) exclaimed when she had a free class. Ironically, all of her free classes were in line of Narumi's, so she usually bumps into him, more than once a day.

"It is. How is Natsume?" Mizu sighed.

"He doesn't talk much. He doesn't respond much either. He only talks to the boy next to him… Ruka?" She asked.

"Yes. That's his name."

"How is your class?" She asked Narumi.

"That girl, Mikan Sakura…. We found her Alice."

"Mikan Sakura? The girl that I appeared next to?" Mizu asked, curiously.

"Yes." Mizu frowned.

"You could've asked me. I already know what her Alice is." Narumi decided to play a little game.

"Oh? And what is it?" He asked, with one eyebrow up.

"Nullification Alice" 1 to Mizuki, 0 to Narumi.

"You win!" He exclaimed cheerfully, though was silently cursing himself by playing that game, as she finished the remains of her ice-cream.

* * *

There was another she had noticed that week.

"WHAT!? I'm a no star?!" That was the exclamation that almost everyone in the elementary division heard.

"I officially place that as your star ranking." Jinno said, pretty angry. Mikan stared at him.

"No star? I haven't seen that before, definitely" One of the students in the class said.

"Me neither. What's she going to do?"

"I don't know."

"But- but…" She tried to retaliate, but she stopped, knowing full well of what was going to happen.

"You know, I punish annoying brats like you." And he held up his pointer (stick thingy) and he shocked her… well attempted to.

"You have the Nullification Alice?" He asked, sceptically.

"…uhhh…yes, sir." She said, nodding her head. Though he couldn't see it, almost everyone saw the fear in her face.

"…….hmmm…." And he didn't say another word. He just continued class.

* * *

"Natsume? Could you answer this equation?" Mizu asked, as she held the piece of chalk to the boy. He stood up and walked there, taking the chalk and writing like crazy. She had gotten used to calling her students by their names, well apart from the Class President, who she still calls 'Class President'.

You could hear the tapping of the piece of chalk and the occasional scratching noise that everyone hated.

"Done." That all he said, placing the chalk on the desk and walking back to his desk, hands in pockets, which was at the back of the room, like normal.

"Correct." And the bell went.

"See you on Monday, everyone!" She shouted as they bowed. She wiped the board and packed up her things, when she heard the classroom door open.

"Yes? It's opened." And Narumi walked in, with a few files.

"You'll need these." He said, smiling. She took it and opened it.

"…..Paperwork?" She asked, groaning. He smiled.

"Well, of course! The HSP gave it to me specifically to give to you, since he knew you had a business job, which contained a whole lot of paperwork." He said, laughing, in that high pitched voice.

"You have got to be kidding me. I just got out of it and now he gives me more?" Mizu said, groaning.

"Yep." 1 Mizu. 1 Narumi.

* * *

Friday night was the most interesting, well, according to Mizuki Azumi, that is.

"I'm going to go back home." Mikan said, as she got on the giant eagle and rubbed the balm on herself, to prevent herself from being shocked. The eagle flew and placed her down onto the footpath. But she just so happened to be caught by…

Kidnappers.

"AHHH-" A hand was placed over her mouth.

"Shush! Put her in the car." She kicked and jabbed until the person holding her dropped her. She scurried up and ran away. And it just so happened to be Narumi and Mizuki who walked by the scene. Narumi focused on Mikan while Mizuki focused on the kidnappers. The two were slightly shocked to see themselves walking in the same area, at that time of night.

Mizu held her hands out and waved them. For a second nothing happened.

"Hahahaha!" The kidnappers laughed. Well, until a tidal wave of water appeared behind them. They saw the shadow and shrieked like little girls.

"AHHHH!" And they got hit. Mikan was still awake, talking to Narumi.

"………hello? Earth to Narumi?" She asked, snapping the two out of their conversation. Both were dripping wet from her Alice.

"Come on; let's get the two of you dry." And she touched both of their shoulders, using the Camouflage Alice.

The three of them, now visible and dry sat in front of Narumi's heater. Well, Mizu was sitting on an armchair.

"Does anyone care to explain what happened?" Mizu asked no one in particular. Mikan just fell asleep and the two of them didn't notice.

"Mikan kept giving me letters to send to her Grandfather, but I burned them. And then she didn't trust me anymore, after all of the lies I said…. And I think she's right… I feel horrible." Narumi said sadly, facing the ground. Mizu stood up. She raised her hand and slapped his back. His head shot up and he looked at her right in the eye. And then she shut her eyes and opened them walking to the armchair she was sitting on.

"Are you trying to become a fatherly figure to Mikan?" She asked, immediately getting the situation.

"Yes…. I mean, she needs a family here, especially if she can't get in contact with her Grandfather."

"F….at…h...er…" Mikan said in her sleep. The two looked at each other, with shocked faces.

"You do realise… what you are doing." She said, looking at the sleeping girl, otherwise known as her cousin.

"Yes. Mikan is the key to changing this school. Gaining her trust is a priority." Mizu stood up and sighed, shrugging at the same time.

"I see… take good care of her, Naru. I trust that she is in capable hands." She said, as if she was her mother.

"What was that from?" Naru said, chuckling.

"I don't know. I just got a telepathic message from Yuka or something." She said, giggling. She stood up and knelt down to pick Mikan up. She walked to his bed and placed him there.

"I'll go to her room and get what she needs for tomorrow, alright?" Narumi nodded.

"That's fine." And she left.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning, before the sun was up when Mikan woke up next to Narumi. She crept out of the bed and tip-toed out of the room, taking her stuff with her. She went back to her room and sat there, before she heard a knock on her door.

Now, Mikan Sakura was walking with her best friend, Hotaru Imai and the class president, Yuu Tobita.

"So, did your plan work?" Hotaru asked. Mikan blushed.

"No, I remember getting attacked but nothing else afterwards." Mikan replied.

"Oh well."

"How are your classes, Hotaru?" Mikan asked. She and the Class President smiled.

"Ms. Azumi is fun. We can even call her Mizuki, or Miki, if we want to." She replied.

"Though she still calls me 'Class President'" Hotaru turned around.

"You can't blame her; she's the one to be polite." And they kept walking into the Northern Forest.

* * *

It was a few hours later, from that scene a while ago when the Alice group areas and names were listed. Mikan kept walking though, and found herself lost.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular. Then she got pushed.

"What are you doing here? Go away, kid!" And middle schooler said, pushing her. And then the guy with the beanie came in, jumping from the nearby tree.

"Hey! So you are lame enough to hurt an innocent girl!" He shouted, using his Alice; Shadow Manipulation. The boys fell down.

"Hey! Tsubasa! We'll get you for that!" And the boys got up and ran off, leaving Mikan on the floor.

"Hey, are you ok, kid?" He asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. Aren't you supposed to be in your Alice classes?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm supposed to be there, but I got lost…" She muttered the last part. Tsubasa smiled.

"Where do you need to go? I'll take you there." He offered kindly, by smiling and giving her a hand.

"I'm in the Special Abilities class." And he laughed.

"That's where I'm supposed to be too. Let's go." And they left together.

* * *

"Hey! When's the new kid coming?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"You mean Mikan Sakura?" A woman sitting in the corner asked.

"Yeah…. Hang on…. What are you doing here?"

"Nodacchi called for me, and so here I am. Don't worry, do whatever you want. I'm just going to watch over you. Basically, I'm the new moderator of the Special Abilities Class." And the girl with pink hair smiled.

Just then, Tsubasa and Mikan walked through the door.

"Hey! Tsubasa! You should've come earlier; we have a new kid coming!" And Mizu laughed.

"What's funny?" She asked. Soon later, Tsubasa was laughing as well.

"Hey! What's funny?" Mizu regained her composure faster than Tsubasa.

"That's Mikan right next to him." She said, point at Mikan who was confused.

"Oh…. Welcome to the Special Abilities Class!" The girl, who turned out to be the student Misaki (to split the difference between Misaki and Misaki, one will be the student Misaki and the other Mr. Misaki) shouted, party poppers going off and streamers flying everywhere.

* * *

"Ruka!" Mikan shouted. Ruka turned around, holding his rabbit, like usual.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her somewhat concerned.

"Do you know what Natsume is? Mr. Narumi is looking for him." Ruka sighed.

"I don't know. Check the forest, ok?" He asked, somewhat concerned again.

"Fine." And she walked towards the forest.

In the forest, she was surprised to find Natsume sitting there, with a manga book on his head. She chuckled to herself and knelt down to his level, nudging him awake. He slowly but surely woke up.

"What do you want, polka dots?" Mikan sighed and got angry.

"Is that all you're going to call me? I swear I'm never being Narumi's messenger again. He wants to see you in the staff meeting room." And she huffed, leaving. He took the manga off his head and placed it in his pocket, before walking off, to see what Narumi wanted.

* * *

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan shouted, as Hotaru and the Class President followed along. Narumi turned around, after talking to what seemed to be no one, but is was actually Mizu.

"Yes, Mikan?" He asked.

"Here's another letter for my grandfather" she said cheerfully as she held out the letter. He stared at it but didn't take it. His face expression didn't falter but it was all in his eyes. Mizu sighed and walked in front of him, taking the letter. The three stared at the so called 'floating' envelope.

"Hotaru, Class President, I'm surprised you're not used to this. Maybe I should teach using my Camouflage Alice." And she appeared again.

"Sorry, Ms. Azumi…" The Class President said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mikan, I'll make sure that this goes to your grandfather, alright?" She said, smiling. Mikan looked at her.

"Promise?" She asked, quite uncertain. She lifted her hand and patted the girl on the head.

"I promise. And Mr. Narumi will to, right?" She asked, the somewhat spaced out teacher. When she got no response, she sighed, quite heavily, might I add. She placed the letter in her folder (that had the paperwork, for those who are interested) that she was holding and smacked his head, lightly. That was the moment when he snapped out of his daydream.

"Right, Narumi?" She said, leaving out the 'Mr.' part, quite on purpose, might I add.

"Ahh…y-yes…" He stammered, looking at her uncertainly. She gave him the 'discuss this later' look and he sighed.

"Thank you very much!" And the three students left, Mikan jumping and laughing and well…. Being Mikan.

* * *

Me: If you haven't noticed already, since the anime (I'm writing this based on the anime) isn't that long, I've added other parts that aren't really in the anime and manga. And I think you already know who my OC is now.... reading the story, or my profile carefully or not.

Tsubasa: Ok.... maybe I should use Shadow Manipulation on your bed...

Me: Absolutely not!

Mizu: C'mon! It'll be fun.

Hotaru (unfazed at the situation at hand, cold eyes and stare): She doesn't own AA. She would like reviews.

Student Misaki: Arigato. Sayonara!


	3. The Name of the Game

**Chapter 3 The Name of The Game**

"Do you really mean that we'll get this to her grandfather?" Narumi asked, pacing around the room they were in, which was actually Mizuki's room.

"If it's the last thing I do. I wouldn't mind getting fired. This wasn't a job I really wanted, anyways." She said, shrugging.

"Then what made you want to come here?" He asked, curiously.

"Two reasons. One, he tempted me with my weakness and two, _her_ words." She said, with a slight frown, might I add. Narumi chuckled.

"How are you doing to do it?" He asked. Mizu smiled.

"I'm going to tell the HSP that I'll be leaving the school tonight to see how my old company is doing, but I'll visit Mikan's grandfather under a camouflage. I'll return by midnight, probably." He thought for a while and then had an idea.

"Why don't I go instead?" He asked. Mizu smiled, yet again.

"I know how much of a father figure you want to be to her, but I'm possibly, no, am her closest relative today." She said, smiling and patting his head.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not a little kid. Anyways, I want to find out what happened to _her_." She said, clearly emphasising 'her' again.

"Alright… but you'd better be back by midnight to report."

"And if I don't come back?"

"You'll owe me one for waiting." Mizu chuckled.

"I can do that." And she set her stuff up for that night.

* * *

It was later, the Sunday after, close to sunset when Mikan was walking around the elementary school looking at the interesting things, admiring them, as she went along, mentally of course.

"Mikan! Have you done your homework?" Mikan turned around and faced the Class President.

"umm….uhhh…."

"Have you, Mikan?" The two turned around at the new voice. Narumi was standing there, looking at her intensively.

"…….." Her reply was muffled.

"What did you say, Mikan?" The Class President asked.

"………" This time, she was a bit louder, but it was still barely a whisper.

"Mikan, speak up." Narumi said, smiling.

"……I'll go do it now!" She shouted, running off, back into the blocks, where she went back to her room.

"Well that wasn't too awkward." And Narumi left.

"I don't know your definition of awkward is then, Mr. Narumi" And he left, walking back to his blocks.

* * *

Mizu was standing in her room, with a coat, Mikan's letter and a bag with stuff in hand. She opened her bag and took out a smaller bag, taking out a small stone.

_Flashback_

_Mizu, at the age of about fourteen sat on a bench, munching on her lunch. Strangely, today, she was waiting for them, instead of the usual, them waiting for her. And then she turned around, sensing something._

"_Hey. If you think you're going to surprise me, it ain't gonna work." She said, after swallowing her food. Her friends came out from behind the tree and her sister walked up to her, right in front of her sitting form._

"_Here." Was all she said, giving her a small bag. In that small bag, was a stone._

"_Alice stone?" Mizu asked, looking at her older sister._

"_You have insertion right? I'm giving you my instant transportation Alice stone" Mizu took it and placed it in her pocket._

"_Use it well."_

"_I will, sis." She said, smiling._

She placed it on her palm, watching it. It at first looked like it did nothing, but it slowly, but surely started to sink into her palm.

"Perfect." She said, as she walked out of the room, with the things she needed. She walked to Narumi's door, in which she slipped a piece of paper underneath it and walked back to her room, using her sister's Alice.

* * *

Narumi was walking back, expecting to see Mizu in her room. But her door was locked. And there was no one responding. So he went back to his room, to wait for her. When he opened the door, he instantly looked down and found a note, close to it. He bent down and picked it up.

_Naru,_

_Sorry, I kinda left already. I promise to be back at about midnight. I didn't tell the HSP that I was leaving, so keep a good eye for the teachers who're suspecting something. And yes, you'll probably say that I owe you something. Don't worry, I've got it all sorted out._

_And I still remember what will happen if I'm not back on time._

_-Mizu_

He reread the note a few times, blinking the max of twice. He looked at it bewildered and sighed.

"She always did cause trouble. And she still does." And he sat down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

It was past midnight, and there was no sign of Mizu. Narumi started to get worried, so he crept out of his room and looked around. There was still no sign of her. So when he walked back inside…

Mizu was standing there, dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" He asked, quite concerned.

"Sorry… I had some troubles. The government found me and attempted to chase me. I escaped and teleported back here, in the river." She said, chuckling. He sighed.

"And it's close to two in the morning. You know what that means." And she laughed.

"Whoops. I didn't make it. Well, for the first thing I owe you for…" And she took out a photo album.

"Here." And he took it, gracefully, might I add. He flipped through the pages. It had pictures of their school times.

"It was Yuka's. I found it in Kaoru's house. I asked her husband for it." And he looked at her carefully.

"And the second?" He asked. She sighed. She didn't really feel… energized anymore. She felt tired and kind of dirty. And she felt….

"I'm cold." She said, shivering to add effect. He smiled and sighed.

"Oh, I'll turn the heater on." And he did. He also got a towel for her.

"Do you have the letter?"

"Yeah, it's in a plastic bag, in my bag." And he looked through it and found it.

"And what was the second thing you owed me?" He asked, kind of desperately.

"Hey, hey. The more you ask like that, the less likely you're going to get it." She said, giving him the pointer just to add effect. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. I can wait."

"Then good." And the stood up, towel somewhat falling off her body. Her coat was drenched, though her clothing didn't really stick to her body. Narumi looked at her, with some curiosity.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She smiled.

"Back to my room. And the second thing I owe you." And she knelt down to his height, as he was sitting down.

And kissed him on the forehead.

"Night night." And she left, leaving him utterly shocked.

* * *

"Please, let Mikan go to Central Town." Narumi somewhat fake pleaded, though it looked kind of convincing. This was on the morning, the week after the 'incident'.

"…No. She'll cause havoc to the town. And I don't want any incidents happening." He said, quite sternly.

"So what happens if I go with her?" A new voice asked. Every turned around to face a ….floating bowl of ice-cream.

"Ms. Mizuki? And what might you be doing here on a nice day like this?" Jinno asked. She sighed.

"Many things. Like, _paperwork_." She said, emphasising the word 'paperwork', and she appeared, with a childish face, her tongue stuck out in Narumi's direction.

"Ah, yes. I got a word on that. It's not actually due tomorrow. It's next Tuesday." He said, laughing slightly. Mizu paled and then smiled, slightly evilly and with another touch of fake gesture. 1 Mizu. 2 Narumi.

"I'll be dealing with you tomorrow." She muttered, with a huff. No one but him himself heard it.

"Well, I'll only let her go if Ms. Mizuki accepts. And her partner too." And she paled.

"Natsume? Are you serious?" Narumi didn't say anything.

"Of course. Until then, you won't be going." And he left. Mizu sighed.

"Next time, don't make me bail you out, Mikan." And she waved, leaving with the bunch of paperwork that she was left behind.

"What does that mean?" Mikan asked herself, as she left.

"Mikan. That means that she's happy to go with you. Now, to get Natsume…" Narumi said, partially concerned.

"I think she'll have no problems in this." Hotaru said, smirking ever so slightly.

"HOTARRRUU!" Mikan shouted, getting angry.

* * *

After a terrorising few hours, Mikan finally got Natsume to go with her to Central Town. Well, actually, that exaggerating. Though the meeting did slightly scare her. Especially Youichi. He was a young kid, at the age of three. He was in the Dangerous Abilities Class (definitely the youngest) and had the ghost manipulation Alice.

"Well at least we know he had a soft side." Mikan said, leaving with her requirements done and ever so slightly happier with her partner.

"Yeah. We didn't know that he even had one, considering he never shows it."

"Though what was that smile…?" She muttered to herself. She was fortunate enough not for anyone to hear her.

"Where do we go now?"

"Tell Mr. Jinno of our success." Mikan said, jumpy and being Mikan.

* * *

……..And they ended up going to Central Town, the next day, since that was the day the elementary students were allowed to go.

Now, special star students were allowed 30,000 yen (300 rabbits) monthly allowance.

The triple star students had the allowance of 10,000 yen (100 rabbits) monthly.

The double star students had an allowance of 5,000 yen (5 rabbits) monthly.

The single star students had the allowance of 3,000 yen (3 rabbits) monthly.

And the no-stars?

"I only get 5 rabbits/500 yen?" Mikan exclaimed, crying, a whole lot.

"Come on. Get used to it, Mikan." Mizu said, smiling.

"Mikan, just use your money carefully. This is because you're a no-star." Narumi said, smiling.

"Is this something the teachers have to smile about?" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the general way that expressed her angriness. It was on a crowded bus, where if everyone talked at normal volume, no one could hear her scream and shout, since they were louder than she was.

"No, no, no. We're just as sad as you are." Mizu said, chuckling. Narumi nodded, in some sort of agreement.

"Oh, I'm sure…" She muttered as the bus finally got to Central Town. As Mizu got off, she looked around her, looking from shop to shop.

"This is… exactly how I remember it." She muttered to herself as Mikan got off behind her.

"Well, Mikan. Where do we go? There are many stores here." Mizu said, as she smiled to her.

"Ms. Mizuki. She doesn't know anything, she's new." The Class President said. Mizu flushed.

"Sorry. So, should the Class President take you on a tour, with Ms. Imai?" She had to use formality outside of the classroom, due to one of the words from the HSP, when she was giving the complete paperwork to him, because of Narumi's mistake.

"Aren't you going to come, Ms?" The Class President asked. Mizu laughed.

"I trust that you three wouldn't do anything wrong. If you do, Jinno will have my blood, and you'll possibly never see me again. Anyways, I want to see everyone that I had cut my ties with." She said, waving a hand in a 'shoo' manner.

"Ok!" Mikan shouted, running off. The Class President ran off to chase her and Hotaru walked, slowly.

"Oh, Ms. Imai. I'll be at the Howalon store if anything really goes wrong." Mizu added before walking in that direction.

* * *

It had been a few hours since she had left Mikan with Hotaru and the Class Pres.

"Where are they? I'm surprised that no one turned up." She muttered to herself, before chewing on another piece of Howalon.

"Ms. Mizukiiiii!" Mizuki turned around to find Mikan, the Class Pres. and Hotaru, of course.

"So, what's your favourite store, Mikan?" She asked. Mikan turned around.

"Here!" She shouted, pointing to the Howalon store.

"But she's been complaining that she couldn't get any." Hotaru flatly explained. Mikan shook her head in despair.

"It's 900 yen a small box…." She said, as Mizu put the last Howalon in her mouth.

"Eh? You had a large one and you didn't give one to me?" Mikan exclaimed with tears following out of eyes.

"What's going on here?" They all turned around to see the new face.

"Ah, Naru. Nice to see you here. Mikan was just complaining about me having a large box of Howalon and not letting her have one." Mizu said, smiling up.

….And I think we all know what happens afterwards. Well, I think you can imagine it.

* * *

Me: Might I add, I've also changed the order of the events. So, the dodgeball thing might turn up in a few chapters....

Tsubasa: Dodgeball?

Student Misaki: Dodgeball.

Me: Ahh... (how do I put it so they don't know how I know the future...?)

Tsubasa: How do you know that we're going to be playing dodgeball tomorrow? I don't think Mikan told you...

Me: (still thinking) Ehhh.... (lightbulb moment) I have the Divination Alice.

Tsubasa: You do?

Me: I don't own GA. R&R, though the second 'R' isn't forced.

Tsubasa: Stop avoiding the question.


	4. Got A Change of Plans?

**Chapter 4 Got A Change of Plans?**

It was a month after Mikan's first Central Town trip when she got a notice on her desk in the staffroom.

_Mizu-_

_Sorry, but the ESP came back and removed all advanced classes. Though since I employed you, he really isn't allowed to fire you. That's actually under me. So, I'd like you to discreetly watch Narumi's class, without him actually noticing. The other teachers have been moved to the high school side, but I'd like you to stay. If you fail, you'll be moved to the high school division, where I'll get something done for you._

_I'm only doing this for your sake._

_-Kazu_

_P.S- Look after her for me, won't you?_

"Idiot." She muttered at the note. She tucked it in her folder and held it pretty carefully.

"Ms. Mizuki? What's wrong?" She turned around and faced to Jinno.

"Ah, Mr. Jinno. Sorry. I just got a note from the HSP." And she packed up her things.

"What's going on?"

"I've been promoted to the high school division." She said, quite loudly, rubbing her head, and smiling.

"Promoted?"

"I'm to teach business studies there." Mizu said, making something up.

"Congratulations." He said, giving out a hand and…. Smiling? Get the media! Get Hotaru!

"Thanks." And she placed the small amount of things in her bag. And walked out of the room, face sullen to make sure she didn't look suspicious about being promoted. And she bumped into the person she really didn't want to bump into. Narumi.

"What's with the sullen face?" She sighed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." And she walked on.

"Aww… c'mon. You can tell me." And she turned around.

"Are you completely sure?" She asked, as if she was sad. He nodded cheerfully.

"Of course."

"All of the advanced classes have been removed. I've been promoted to the high school division's business studies teacher." She said, looking at him in the eye. He looked utterly shocked, but he tried, keyword, tried to cover it up with a smile. But it failed.

"I'm still the second moderator for the Special Abilities Class. So I'll be still here." She smiled. He just stared at her with a sad face.

"Now, now. Don't get all sad and mushy on me. Look after Mikan well, and I think her willpower will serve you well." She muttered into his ear before walking away.

"Bingo. And now I have to use my Camouflage Alice for a whole class…." She murmured under her breath as she walked back into her room.

"I'd better see the HSP about my desk arrangements."

* * *

It was the next day, when everyone was in homeroom. No one knew of Mizu's arrangement. Apart from all of the staff. And the only one who knew about Mizu's true arrangements was the HSP.

"Good morning class!" Came a slightly less cheery call to the class. The class went quiet immediately. They knew something was up when he was like this.

"There have been a change of plans. All of those students from the advanced class have been currently been placed back into normal classes." Narumi said, earning a mixed response. The main one was from Mikan.

"What's going to happen to her? Did she get fired?" Narumi didn't respond.

"Did she?" A classmate added.

"She has said that she had been placed in the high school division, like all of the other advanced teachers. She currently teaches business studies." He said, looking at the class carefully. Majority of them sighed.

"So, she's alright." Mikan said.

"Yes…" Narumi just spaced out right after and forgot to call the roll. And no one noticed that she was actually sitting in the corner of the room, wearing a headset, whispering.

"What am I supposed to do?" And the response was…

"Make sure Mikan doesn't do anything stupid. And if you want to, I can place you in the business studies class. They don't have a good teacher, anyways."

"….Yeah, thanks." She muttered as she watched Narumi teach with some sort of despair.

What's with him? I haven't died or disappeared, Mizu thought.

And the rest of that class was full of listen to Narumi pretend to be his cheerful self, as she watched his class, like he was supposed to do.

* * *

As said, the next day, she ended up teaching business studies, mainly with a few students, since it was an ever so slightly boring subject.

"In business studies, you must….." And that all her lesson did, apart from the occasional speech and work.

As she walked out of the classroom, she brushed her that days yellow dress and walked towards their staffroom.

"What am I doing? Did I ask for trouble? I'm going to see the principal again." She muttered and turned around, heading towards the HSP's room.

* * *

"Mikan? Could you get Natsume for me again?" Were the exact words that came out of Narumi's mouth.

"Fine, fine." She muttered. She wasn't really having a good day, so she thought being called polka dots wouldn't be that bad.

As she walked to the forest, she saw something. Rather somebody.

"Mizuki!" Mizu turned around. She was sitting on the ground, rather lying on the ground, looking at the clouds. She shot up instantly.

"Mikan! How are you doing?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Fine. Did you see Natsume?" She asked. Mizu nodded.

"He's just a bit further from here." And Mikan left and Mizu started to look at clouds again.

"Childish…" She said, looking at a specific cloud.

Mikan walk not much further when she saw Natsume reading manga, again.

"Natsume." And he turned around. He didn't say anything immediately, but eventually did say something.

"Yes, polka dots?"

"Narumi wants you in the classroom." And he left, without saying another word.

"Be silent then." And he didn't say anything, making her suspect that he didn't hear her, or that he ignored her.

* * *

It was one of the days Mizuki was doing her alleged 'job' when she almost got caught.

"Mr. Narumi! What's Miki's favourite food?" Mikan asked, looking at the ceiling. She sat there, microphone on, relaying a message to the HSP.

"Isn't it obvious? She loves ice-cream. She eats it as if she was in heaven." And she got pretty angry at that comment. Even though she tried to stay quiet, she said, something, though not that loudly.

"It's because of…" And she shut herself up, since she didn't notice she was talking, normally.

"Mizu, go now. Jump out of the window and go to the business studies meeting." And she did just that. There was only one problem.

"The window's shut." She whispered into the unit.

"You can instant teleport, can't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah… this Alice stone is lasting a long time… maybe it could stay permanent…" She muttered as she teleported.

* * *

Mizu had gotten used to her jobs, being a spy and a teacher. Though it was almost the same said to Mikan. Well, she wasn't used to maths.

"Mikan!" Mizu shouted one Saturday.

"Yes, Ms. Azumi?" She asked. Mizu laughed.

"Call me Miki, alright? Or you can also call me Mizu, alright?" She said, patting the girl's head, something that she was used to doing.

"Alright, Mizu. What did you want me to do?" Mikan asked, looking at her curiously.

"You haven't had a proper Alice lesson yet, have you?" She shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

"That's fine. Let's go outside, near the greenhouse. I'll teach you everything about an Alice before the Alice Festival."

"Alice…Festival?"

"I'm sure Hotaru and the Class President will explain." She said, smiling. Mikan nodded.

"Meet you there in a few minutes." And they parted ways, Mizu getting a blackboard ready and Mikan getting things ready.

_At the Greenhouse…_

Mikan sat in the only seat, near the greenhouse. She sat in front of the table, looking at the blackboard carefully. It had four pictures on it.

"Mizu? Why are we here?" Mizu laughed.

"If you were in a classroom, I wouldn't really trust you, since chances of you falling asleep are kinda high." Mizu said, laughing. And soon after, Mikan joined in. What they didn't notice was Narumi sneaking into the greenhouse.

"Ok, the first Alice is Childhood. A childhood Alice is an Alice that only lasts until you're at a certain age." And they heard an alarm go off.

"Trespassers in the greenhouse!" Was the alarm from the greenhouse. Then they both saw Narumi run out. And a figure appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Noda?"

"Ahh... Mr. Narumi. How old are you, Narumi?" Nodacchi asked.

"Ahh… I'm twenty-seven." Narumi said, rubbing the back of his back.

"Oh thank goodness, I've returned to the correct timeline." He said, sighing.

"Noda?" Nodacchi turned around.

"Ahh… Mizuki Azumi, is it? I remember recommending you to be-" He stopped midway when he saw the finger on top of her lips.

"Yes. Though I don't know why you'd choose me." She said, sighing. The other two looked at the pair as if they were crazy.

"Because-" But her face expression said all, and made him stop.

"Well since you're back-" And Mizu stopped talking, as a kendo sword was right next to Narumi's neck.

"Narumi… it was you, wasn't it…" And he slashed at Narumi. Though he failed. He continued slashing until Narumi landed a few metres in front of him.

"See you again!" And he dashed off.

"What do you mean by 'again'? Does that mean I'll have to deal with you some time soon?" Mr. Misaki shouted, and eventually exclaimed. Mikan fidgeted on the spot and Mizu giggled.

"He still steals bean whips from the greenhouse?" She asked. Misaki nodded.

"He does."

"Ah, Noda! You're finally back!" And they turned to the new voice.

"Sorry… my Alice has been a little bit unstable and stuffy. So, I'm not able to control it as well."

"Well, do you mind helping me teach Mikan?"

"Sure" He said, shrugging.

* * *

"…..And now for the practical!" Nodacchi said, smiling, along with Mizu.

"Where's the freaky technological things?" Mikan asked. Both teachers were surprised that she actually knew what that word meant.

"Since we're the Special Abilities Class, all of our skills are spread out, so we don't have a one technique to train our students." Nodacchi said, smiling.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" And Nodacchi started to disappear.

"You're supposed to stop him from using his Time-Travel Alice. If you fail, he won't be back for a while." Mizu said, shrugging and sighing.

"He's trying to scare her." The onlookers said, namely Tsubasa and student Misaki.

"Eh?" Was all that Mikan was able to say, before she started to freak out.

"Hurry, Mikan." Was all Nodacchi said, before he fully disappeared. But before that, she pounced on him, screaming a blood curdling scream.

And he didn't disappear.

And then she threw herself into a fit of anger and scariness.

* * *

While that scene was happening, Ruka and Hotaru were standing by a hospital bed, next to the patient, none other than our favourite character, Natsume.

"Do you think I should let Mikan know?" Hotaru asked.

"I heard she's doing an extracurricular class right now. I don't think we should disturb her at this time."

"I think she'll burst in, if we told her this." She added, face fully emotionless. Ruka and his bunny started to twitch and fidget.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsume… he's in a lot of pain, isn't he?"

"Give me a minute." And she placed something on the table. An unopened box. She opened it and took out the contents, which was basically a vase of flowers.

"Invention No. #188 Get Well Soon Recorder. This device, which is disguised as a normal vase of flowers, which it also, has a normal vase of flowers. The device is in the vase itself. If not watered regularly, the recorder will run out of power, so please water it." Hotaru said in one of her invention bios'.

"I'm leaving that here, under your name, Ruka." Hotaru said as she placed it on his bedside table.

* * *

And the next day, when Mikan heard, and Permy too, they both went to the window to find that Reo carrying Natsume. Carrying him away.

"They're kidnapping him! We gotta go chase him immediately!" Permy whispered harshly.

* * *

Me: I'm kind of rushing this, though I've got plans to extend it.

Tsubasa: Are you sure? (looks through notebook)

Me: Hey! Give that back!

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka: She doesn't own GA. R&R, please, not forced.

Mind Reader: I know what you're up to know.

Me: Stop reading my mind.


	5. Reo

**Chapter 5 Reo**

And the two students, Mikan and Permy ran after the group, even managing to run out of the academy.

"All teachers to the staffroom immediately." Was the message that ran through the PA (public address). In this event, all teachers ditched their classes and ran for the staffroom as if it was for their lives. Hotaru and Ruka also ran with them, noticing both Mikan's and Permy's disappearance.

"Mr. Narumi!" Narumi turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can we come too?" Ruka asked, pretty worried.

"Go back to class." Was all he said, flatly and somewhat concerned.

"Naru, let them come. I think I know what's going on, and they might too." A new voice said. They turned around to face Mizu.

"Don't you have class now?" He asked. Mizu froze. She thought for a minute, thinking of a legitimate lie.

"Forget about that, let's just go! Jinno sent a student to get me out of my class." She shouted/said as she ran for the room. Naru sighed.

"Come on, let's go." And the three ran for the room as well.

* * *

After the two chased until they were caught, they woke up from their unconscious state to look and find themselves in a warehouse of some sort. It was dark, and there were many crates that you could just make out, under the dim light and the dark shadow of the crate.

"Hey, Permy." Mikan whispered. She turned around.

"So you know where we are?"

"Well, I can smell that we're in a warehouse near the ocean. And there's a boat coming around at 2am to pick us up and sell us. I heard this while you were still knocked out." She whispered back.

"Is Natsume awake?"

"Hey, moron." And she turned around.

"Don't call me moron."

"Whatever." She huffed, quietly. They all shut their eyes as they heard footsteps walk near them. When they dissipated

"Anyways, what are those pandas on your ears?" Even Mikan didn't notice she had pandas on her ears. She looked at him curiously and slightly dumbly.

"Eh? These are the Communication Ear Mufflers that Hotaru gave me." And she widened her eyes.

"Eh?" She repeated looking at the ear mufflers she just took off. She put them back on and flipped the switch.

* * *

"This is a grave situation, indeed." Jinno said. It was dark outside as all of the students had gone back to their dorms, well apart from Hotaru and Ruka that is. They were standing in an empty elementary faculty room, where there was the most room to stand. The rest of the elementary staff, plus Mizu were standing looking at the blurred image from Selina's crystal ball.

"Panda, panda, panda dance. Ah pan-" Were the words that come from Hotaru. Well, not from her, but from her device.

"Yes? This is Hotaru speaking." And she was silent listening to the voice. Narumi, Ruka and Mizu looked at her carefully, wondering what was going on. And then Hotaru nodded her head.

"Ah, Mikan. I see you've finally figured out to flip the switch."

And this is how the faces went.

Ruka had the small anime fall, and mouth opened.

His rabbit had the shocked face on it.

Narumi had a combination of the two above, plus chattering teeth.

And Mizu looked at Hotaru as if she wasn't telling the truth, basically, a sceptical look.

"Ms. Imai? You could've contacted her?" Narumi finally managed to get out of his system.

"It's getting loud here, so I'll pass the headset on."

"Hello, Mikan?" Was heard from the other side.

"Mr. Narumi?" Mikan whispered into the microphone.

"You must be soo scared. Are you three alright?" He asked.

"We're fine, though Natsume doesn't. We're at a warehouse near the ocean-" And Mizu lost track there. She heard those words and ran. She didn't know what, but some place came in mind immediately after she heard those words.

"Mizu! Where are you going?" Narumi shouted, after her. She turned around, with a serious face, not the cheery one she would normally have.

"Rescuing them. I know where they are. Don't follow me. You guys keep them occupied." She purposely kept the sentences short and forceful, so he wouldn't really do anything against her. And then she ran.

"Wait!" The whole group, apart from Jinno and Hotaru shouted. She stopped, took a note out of her pocket, since she was wearing a pale pink t-shirt and purple shorts, and threw it in his direction. It was deadly silent.

"Sorry, Naru…" She whispered loud enough before running out the door. Though everyone saw the regretfulness in her face expression. He bent down and took the note, opening it. It was the note that Kazu gave Mizu, with a footnote.

_Naru,_

_Sorry… please, please forgive me for doing this to you. It's for her sake. I'm doing everything I can to insure that she's protected… Sorry._

_Mizu._

"Misaki, occupy Mikan. I'm going after her." He said, abruptly, dropping the note and running.

The rest of them sighed as Misaki took the microphone.

* * *

It was by the time Mizu got to the spot, where she noticed men surrounding a certain downstairs basement when she knew someone was down there. She hid behind a crate, using her Alice before walking down the stairs, past the men, who didn't notice a thing. The basement was just a small room, with a pile of sticks in the corner, and a shelf of random things, mainly for construction.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us. Let's go back to the Academy." Mikan said, as she grabbed a pole. Mizu walked down the stairs silently (tip-toeing) and waved her hands.

"AHHHH!" The two children turned to the voice, or rather, voices.

"…Water?" Natsume said, wondering what was going on.

"Are we sinking?" Mikan asked, worried.

"Of course not. I think I know what's going on. Azumi, appear now." He said, commandingly. And she did what she was told. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a smile and her two fingered wave.

"Finally, I found you guys." She huffed as she dusted herself. Mikan ran straight to her and started to cry.

"It's alright…" she whispered soothingly. It felt slightly awkward, but she ignored the feeling, since it felt… nostalgic. She let her go and held her shoulders firmly as she crouched down to her level.

"You two, stay here. Natsume, look after her. I'll get them." She said, slightly pissed off. Shame on them. They didn't know how grave the situation was, since it wasn't that easy to get Mizu angry, since she rarely is.

"What happened to Permy?" Mikan asked, after the crying session was over.

"I think she bumped into my chasers." And she gasped. Mizu smiled.

"Not the enemy chasers. My chasers to tell me to go back, most likely." And she left, running upstairs.

There were many people wailing and flapping like dying fish. Though she wasn't entirely sure that everyone was like that, so she did it again. Except with a lot more power.

"YOU. DON'T. GET. ME. ANGRY!" She shouted as the water clashed and mixed and turned into a whirlpool, people, items and all. And then the Academy students and staff came. She turned to the sea, where she could see a boat, not far by. She ran in that direction.

"Ah, Mizu. I'll see you again. Tell that to Naru too." He shouted as he got away. As she tried to use her Water Alice again, she started to feel woozy, then nauseated, then dizzy, then drowsy, and then she blacked out, all she could hear was footsteps and the scream of Mikan possibly.

* * *

Mizu opened her eyes slowly looking at her surroundings. A room, opened windows, walls painted white, bed white, small bedside table with flowers and cards…

What the?

"Where… am I?" She asked no one in particular. She couldn't see properly since her eyesight was groggy. Though she could see a hand wave in front of her face. She took the risk and grabbed it with her hand. Immediately, she let go of it and rubbed her eyes. And that's when she could see properly.

"Ms. Azumi! You're alright!" She looked at the Class Pres and smiled.

"What happened? I remember fainting at the sight of Reo's boat…" She trailed off, sighing.

"They got away." Was all Tsubasa said.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Well, three days." Narumi said, as if it wasn't a problem.

"Hey! Don't act as if it was nothing." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah. Mikan. I have something for you, from Mr. Jinno." The said froze. Mizu shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'why do you keep changing the subject?'

"Jin-Jin?" She squeaked out. There was a mental image floating to everyone's head.

"Here." And he held out a star.

"Congratulations for being promoted to a single." She smiled, with tears, the tears of happiness. He dropped it and she caught it in her hands.

"Good job, Mikan." And the students congratulated her and left. All that was left was Narumi and Mizu.

"Sorry…" She said, facing the hospital blanket, which she fiddled around with.

"There is no need to apologise." He said, smiling.

"I was only doing it to protect her…" She said, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Snap out of it." He said, smacking her head lightly. She shot up and gave him a confused look.

"You're always like this… though usually not by itself. You must've gotten way to angry for the regretfulness to last this long." She laughed softly. Narumi had a nostalgic moment. Their laughs were almost the same.

"Were you really spying on my class?" He asked, as if he didn't know. She did a face palm.

"Yes. My mission was to look and watch Mikan, making sure she didn't do anything stupid." She said, sighing and shrugging.

"Oh…" Was all he managed to say.

"I might as well leave now. I mean, I wasn't really cut out to be a teacher. I only came to change this place, to believe my sister's words." She said, sighing. She pushed herself off the bed and smiled.

"See you later, Naru." And she disappeared.

And all he did and could do was to continue staring at the spot she once stood.

* * *

"Mizu. I've got good news for you."

"Sorry, Kazu. I told Narumi." She said. They were currently at the HSP's office, which was a big room, with many bookshelves and a desk, which was filled with paperwork.

"That doesn't matter now. The ESP has disappeared again." She looked at him gobsmacked.

"He has?"

"Yes, he has." He said, smiling.

"By the way, do you happen to have some ice-cream in this room? I've been out for three days and I want some now." Mizu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course I do." He said, pointing to a fridge, in which she got a tub and a spoon, which was on top of the mini fridge and started eating some.

"So, what's happening?" She asked, after she had enough for the day.

"I'm placing all advanced teachers as supervisors for their classes. That way, he cannot remove you from the classes, since I'm the ones who employed you, and he can't fire you, because of the same reason." He said, as if he was a genius.

"Ok…" She said, sceptically. He also said something that got her attention.

"And I found out _she_ is also an Alice."

"She is?" She asked, bewildered.

"That, she is." And she left the room.

* * *

It was a few days later that the hospital allowed Mizu to use her Alice again. She had gotten severely scolded by the staff for using her Alice straight after awaking from unconsciousness.

"Ok, class. Ms. Mizuki is back, and she'll be supervising this class only." Narumi said, keeping it short and simple. She walked in, wearing a smile. Though under that smile was a thoughtful face.

Will _she_ be coming here? She thought as the class clapped.

"And now the classes may begin." Narumi said, as he winked at her. She looked at it and then started to laugh.

"Let it begin then." She laughed out.

* * *

Me: Yahahaha...

Tsubasa: Who is _she_?

Me: _She_'ll be revealed in the next chapter, hopefully.

Misaki (both) :She doesn't own GA. She would like a review or two.

Me: Don't think about it.

Narumi: _She_?

Me: Not that _she_. Another _she._


	6. The New Student Appears!

**Chapter 6 The New Student Appears!**

It was a normal day. Nice bright skies, normal temperature… the only thing different was…

"Everyone! The Alice Festival will begin in a few weeks." Narumi said wearing the random costume he wears in the anime. The purple outfit… yeah, you get it, don't you?

"Mr. Narumi! Where's Miki?" He had gotten used to the random name they called their supervisor.

"She's getting something. I think she'll be here soon."

* * *

Mizu was actually walking down the hallway, with the new student. She had dark brown hair, which became lighter at the tips. She had purple eyes and she was smiling. She wore a blue pearl bracelet.

"Are you excited?" Mizu asked her. She turned around.

"Yes, definitely." Now that was an unusual response. Mizu ignored it nevertheless. They both stopped at the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked. The girl looked at her right in the eye and giggled.

"No need to worry, M-" And Mizu opened the door. She took at girl from her arm and lightly dragged her from her stuck position to standing in front of the class.

"Hello, guys! I'm sorry I'm late. I had to pick up the new student." She said, laughing softly. The students looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"New student? What new student?" Everyone, except for Natsume asked. Even Narumi asked.

"Didn't they tell you?" Mizu asked, rubbing the back of her head in some sort of confusion. The class stayed silent, so Mizu took the opportunity to introduce her.

"This is A-Miyagi Suzu. She has male pheromone Alice." Mizu said, being as vague as possible. The boys had the dramatic 'heart' on their eyes.

"Oh no." Mizu said, sighing. Even Narumi was intoxicated, which was surprising. Suzu sighed of annoyance.

"Not again…" She muttered under her breath, though Mizu could hear it.

"Mikan! Could you come here for a minute?" Mizu shouted over the voices of the boys. She nodded abruptly and jumped off her chair, before walking up to her.

"Now, I want you to scream 'stop' and spread your Alice." And she did just that.

"STOOOOOP!" And the boys returned back to normal. Apparently she had spread her Alice.

"I think this is why you weren't told, Naru." Mizu said, giggling. Even Suzu was giggling. And then all the girls started to as well.

"Where do you want to sit, Suzu?" Mizu asked, as she pointed to the free seats.

"Anywhere but near a boy." She said, in a monotone. All (well apart from Natsume) the boys (yes, BOYS) groaned.

"Then you can sit next to Mikan." And she directed her there, giving her a small wink. She smiled and sat down.

"And now, you can go back to your speech about the Alice Festival." Mizu said, looking at Narumi in the eye.

"Y-yes." It took him one second to get his mind back, since he's never been hypnotised before.

* * *

"Suzu, what Alice class are you in?" Well, that was good question. Considering all of her Alices together, where would she be?

"Mizu? Where am I supposed to be?" Suzu asked the woman standing next to her.

"Well, your name appeared on the Special, Somatic and Latent sheets. Which one do you want to go to?"

"Well, who's in what?" She asked, considering her choices.

"Mikan's in Special, Ruka and Sumire are in Somatic and the Class President and the Mind Reader are in the Latent."

"Miki, don't forget your in the Special, too. And Mr. Narumi is in the Somatic." Mikan added. That information did it for Suzu.

"I'll go to the Special." As she giggled. She had apparently read Mizu's mind.

"Suzu, I wouldn't read my mind, if I was you." She scolded lightly.

"She can read minds?" Mikan asked, as the group walked to the general direction of the Alice classrooms.

"I have the human pheromone Alice, Mind Reader Alice and-" She stopped there, when she read her mind again.

"And…?" Mikan asked. Suzu shook her head.

"Camouflage Alice." She ended. Mizu sighed and they kept walking, apparently Mikan not getting the point. Thank goodness for the thick-headed ones out there.

"Oh. Well have you been trained?" She asked. Mizu laughed.

"Her mother trained her Alice and taught her about them too."

* * *

"Suzu? Are you really going to do that?" If Suzu chose what she wanted, she would get it. That was her only problem.

"Yes, Ms. Miki." She said, sighing. She had changed the use of Mizu name, to a unique one, so she would know who she's talking to.

"Alright. So what's the Special Abilities Class doing this year?" Mizu asked. The others started to talk.

"We don't know… We can't find anything that would combine our Alices together…" And Mizu had a light bulb moment.

"I remember something I used to do. We used to do an RPG, since it was the only way we could think." Mizu said, doing the finger point and smiling.

"Alright! An RPG! And what type of RPG are we going to do?" Mikan asked. Mizu thought for a bit.

"….ummm…. let Tsubasa think of one." Mizu said, smiling in his direction, ever so slightly evilly.

"Aladdin… I want the Aladdin manga…" (ok, that was just random, but it had to be placed in there). And then Misaki got an idea.

"Why don't we do an Aladdin and the Magic Lamps?" She said, laughing to herself in some sort of maniacal way.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. You fill in the form and I'll send it." Mizu said, as she ate her ice-cream.

"You've always been that lazy…" A specific person muttered.

* * *

"Please, please, Mr. Jinno. Come on, I basically have majority of my FAMILY in that class…" Mizu pleaded. He had at first rejected them, but then started to consider.

"Alright, alright. I'll accept it." And she thanked him, as if he was the god.

"Thank you! I'm saved!" She shouted as he signed it.

* * *

….At the Somatic Class…

"Naru! What are we doing this year?" One of the students exclaimed. And then the door opened, to reveal Suzu and Mizu.

"Mizu? What can I do for you, today?" He asked. Mizu sighed.

"Suzu is going to be in both groups for the festival. She wants to be in the Somatic group and the Special group, so I directed her here. I trust she's in good hands." And she left, pushing Suzu in slightly before shutting the door.

"Suzu. This year were doing a Snow White and Sleeping Beauty mix." Narumi said, twirling and being him. She shifted to Ruka.

"Is he usually like this?" She whispered. He looked at her. And nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. I would agree. He has a strong human pheromone." Ruka whispered back as she walked to the back of the classroom. Unfortunately, the Mind Reader was there. And they mean, what the heck is he even doing here?

"I want to be back with my Mother." Everyone turned around to face the Mind Reader, who looked at Suzu. She froze and slapped her hand to his mouth. They didn't notice he was even in the room until then.

"Carry on." She said, pretty hesitantly. Once they got back to their conversations, she removed her hand.

"You have the Mind Reading Alice?" She asked. He nodded.

"Don't try my secrets, because I can do it back to you." She said, closing her eyes.

"You have the Mind Reading Alice too?" She sighed. He read her mind and hesitated.

"So you do… I'll be a bit more careful from now onwards." And he somehow escaped.

"So, the roles… Suzu, you're going to play the role of Snow White, alright?" Narumi said. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok…" And she tuned out the rest of the conversation.

* * *

It was a week before the festival on one pretty awkward night. The sky was clear and there were no stars. Mizu had a piece of paper on her desk, reading it carefully. She also had a pen. Guess what? It was paperwork on a few students. And one of them just so happened to be Suzu. She sighed. And then there was a knock on her door.

"Mizu! There's a fire in the middle school block! And there's also one in the elementary block!" And she opened to door to find Narumi panting, hands on his thighs.

"I'm going, immediately." And she ran, too fast, dropping the piece of paper she had on her desk, floating on the floor, front page up. He walked inside and picked it up reading it. Fortunately, for Mizu, she hadn't completed it, only writing her birth date and age. September 19. 8

* * *

Mizu ran to the first fire she could get to, the elementary school one. When she looked at the window, she couldn't believe her eyes but to find it was Suzu's room on fire. She looked around and couldn't find her, so she started to mentally freak out.

"Mizu! Do something!" Mikan shouted as she huddled herself. She nodded and used half of her power to cause the water to become rain and began to douse itself. She then ran inside and into Suzu's room, finding her passed out underneath her bed. She dragged her out and ran out, running towards the teacher's rooms. She ran back to her room and placed her on the bed. Narumi was sitting on the chair, when she rushed in.

"Look after her! I'll come back. I must deal with the middle school fire." She huffed out. He nodded, taking the girl in his arms and walking to her guest bed, where he placed to girl.

* * *

Mizu had just ran back to the middle school fire, where she noticed that the fire wasn't in a dorm, but in a shed. She used her half power Alice to douse it and left, hearing the cheers of their students. She ran back to her room, where she sat on the couch. Narumi walked out of the room and into the main room.

"Are you alright?" He asked Mizu. She sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know." She mumbled before sighing again.

"Is there anything wrong with Suzu? The fire in the elementary school originated from her room." Mizu explained as she accepted the cup of water Narumi made.

"Miraculously, nothing's wrong with her. Though I feel something's wrong with you."

"With me? I'm pretty sure I feel fine."

Lesson of the moment.

Never ever fake it if you're name is Mizu.

* * *

"I'm staying. For goodness sake, she's my student." Narumi said, almost forcefully.

"Alright, alirght, I give up. Stay all you like. You can have the second guest room." Mizu said, shrugging. This 'argument' had been going on for about fifteen minutes after she had regained her breath and a bit of her Alice power. He smiled.

"Fine." And he walked to the second guest room. Mizu sighed and walked back to the desk, turning the light on immediately, since it was one of Hotaru's inventions that she gave her, for some quite unknown reason. She worked on it, finishing all of her paperwork within that hour. She got up, placed the paperwork in a file and walked to the first guest room, in which Suzu was sleeping in. She sat down on the seat and watched her for a bit. She caught a word that came out of her mouth.

"M..ot…her" She froze.

* * *

"Ok, since Suzu and I have the same Camouflage Alice, why don't we take turns? I work on the days that she wants to go around freely during the Alice Festival." Mizu said. It was the day before the festival, and they were doing last minute preparations, mainly on what, where and how. They had already picked out their costumes and were ready to work.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Tsubasa said. And then Suzu walked in.

"Mizu, Mr. Narumi wants to know if you could help with the makeup and costumes for our play." (she flips around names). Mizu sighed.

"Of course I will…" And of course he asks me to help. Was the other part that walked through her mind.

"And let the Alice Festival start TOMORROW!" Mizu shouted, punching a fist up in the air.

* * *

Me: Yahahaha! I finally revealed who _she_ is.

Tsubasa: Didn't you tell your friend you put her there for comic relief?

Me: Of course not!

Tsubasa: You're lying.

Me: I'm not! She maybe a comic relief, but she's important in the story too!

Mikan: She isn't lying, Tsubasa!

Hotaru: She doesn't own GA. She would really like (not WANT, or FORCE YOU) a review.

Me: P.S I am aware that Class B only allows 10-12 year old students. This is also in the story.


	7. Let The Alice Festival Begin!

**Chapter 7 Let the Alice Festival Begin!**

That tomorrow came, the ceremony was over. Mikan was just surprised that the principals of the schools were all 'children' to say the least.

"Mikan, come on. You didn't know what that the principals were students?" Tsubasa said, chuckling in his costume. The costumes were the same as the anime. Suzu and Mizu were both on duty on the first day, due to the schedule that the latter made for the first. Suzu wore an almost replica of Mikan's, except that hers were darker colours, mainly brown and tan. Mizu wore a replica of Misaki's one, except hers was bright white, since she refused to wear a dark colour, somewhat a phobia.

"And now we play the waiting game. And keep Mikan encouraged." Mizu said, chuckling.

"Yeah…" Tsubasa and Misaki said, simultaneously.

"Did you tell her about our disadvantage?" Mizu asked. They sighed.

"Yeah. And she wasn't too happy about that. Let's cheer for the sake of nothing, alright?" Tsubasa said, smiling. Mizu laughed.

"Well, there is nothing to do. And Suzu can go fetch Mikan, alright?" She nodded.

"Alright." And she left, shouting 'Mikan'.

* * *

"Oh? You guys seem pretty positive, considering you haven't had any customers yet." The group turned around. They had finished their random cheer and found themselves faced with Narumi, Ruka and Permy.

"Mr. Narumi! Ruka! Permy! Have you come to play?" Mikan asked pretty loudly. Mizu walked up to them.

"We did that cheer to lift up her spirits." And she walked back.

"We're only here, since it's closest to the Somatic area. We're here to kill time, basically." Mizu sighed.

"Well, well whatever. Come in."

"Ruka? How do I look?" Mikan asked abruptly. The others looked at them. And it was silence as they watched Ruka turned redder and redder. Until…

"Oi, Mikan. I think you went way too far." Mizu said, sighing. She and the two below were in the 'pity side'.

"Mikan, you can stop now." Tsubasa said.

"What a sinful little boy." Misaki said.

"There, there." Narumi said, as he patted the boys back. He was the only one on the 'sympathetic' side.

* * *

"So what is 'Aladdin and the Magic Lamps'?" Narumi asked, curiously as they entered the building.

"Tsubasa, you tell, I'll go set things up." Misaki said, as Mikan, Suzu and Mizu followed.

"See you later." And they left.

And the explanation began.

* * *

It was a dark labyrinth with an illusion of stars. There were many walls and many award objects.

"Challenger #1 had entered. Challenger #1 has entered. This is no drill." The voice came out of the megaphone. Ruka was walking around the place, with the weapon that he got.

A rope.

"What's a rope going to do?" He muttered to himself.

"Ahh… So you're Challenger #1. You're task is to find the real me in thirty seconds." And Misaki used her Alice. The Doppelganger Alice.

"AHHHH!" Was Ruka's response when he saw himself around many clones.

* * *

"Challenger #2 has entered. Challenger #2 has entered." And Narumi walked in with a flashlight.

"This shouldn't be so hard. I have the pheromone Alice, so I can reach the goal in no time." He said, after making one of the S.A members give up. There were two goals. One of them, Mikan was guarding. The other, Mizu was, since Suzu was placed right before her (Mikan). Ever so strangely, Narumi never bumped into her. Narumi was met with the sign 'GOAL'.

"Ahh, I've finished." He said, walking. He just so happened to step on the switch, releasing the block in the megaphone.

"Challenger #2. Your last task is to find me, within thirty seconds." A familiar voice rang around, bumping onto walls, causing a resonance.

"…My pheromones don't work if I can't see you…" Narumi said, sighing.

* * *

"Go to the bathroom." Permy was met with the guy with the Alice of laughing at ridiculous puns. Her weapon was a pair of earplugs, which she was stupid enough not to use. She was at her limit. And then she noticed that she had earplugs. She pulled them out but they were asleep.

"NOOO! WAKE UP!!" She shouted. And then she lost. But the guy still went on.

"Aye, I'd like some Thai."

And all you could hear were a heck load of giggles.

* * *

Mizu's shift was over and she sat in the chair, with a bottle of cold water and ice-cream.

"Man… Suzu better be doing alright there. I mean, she still has another hour to go." She said, scooping some more ice-cream and eating it. Coincidently, both of them liked ice-cream, so they fully stocked themselves with it, of course, with the help of the HSP, who actually had a lifetime's supply of the stuff.

And she forgot to keep track of the time, since Suzu was standing there, waiting.

"Mizu. You're up. My shift's over for the day."

"Alright." And she got up, taking the bottle of water with her and drenching herself with it. Suzu looked at her confused.

"It'll dry in a few." And she walked to the fan. After a few minutes she was dry and she ran in to take her position, setting the megaphone to her voice, not Suzu's.

* * *

….At the end of the day…

"Ahh… Mikan, I feel kind of sorry for you." Suzu said, giggling. She patted the girls back and smiled.

"I don't want to be Natsume's slave…." She groaned out loud, as the others laughed.

"Think of it this way. You get more free time." Mizu said, laughing softly. She smiled.

"With Natsume." She added. And they laughed even louder.

"Suzu, don't you need to practise for day three's performance?" Mizu said, after they all quietened down.

"Performance?"

"Suzu is in the Special, Somatic and Latent classes. She's also in the Somatic performance." Mizu explained to the rest of the group.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'll do your shift tomorrow then-" And she stopped, as she started to cough. No, not blood, but just cough, and disappear.

"Are you alright?" Suzu and Mikan asked. She continued coughing. She grabbed onto Suzu.

"Sorry…. I'll be back, soon…." And then our favourite teacher walked in.

"Mr. Narumi! Something's wrong with Mizu!" Mikan said, as she kept coughing. His normal face changed from happiness to complete concern. He ran forward.

"Naru? Hold on… we're going for a ride." She said, weakly as she took his arm with almost no grip and disappeared. Right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Where are we?" Suzu asked. It was the first thing Mizu woke up to. She opened her eyes.

"We're at…

"The graveyard." Narumi finished for her. She stood up and looked around.

"Why were we sent here?" Suzu asked. Narumi looked at her.

"I have no idea." Though Mizu did. She started to walk in the direction of the biggest tree.

"Sister. Come out." She said. The two look at her as if she was stupid.

"Mizuki Azumi." She looked around. Then a woman, in her late twenties appeared. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"You called for me?" Mizu asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I called. I received a report that you were working at the academy. I needed to see if that was true." Mizu sighed.

"Don't call for me unless it's necessary. You could've spied for all I'd care. Force instant teleportation warps my body." Mizu said. The woman laughed.

"So, who did you drag along?" She said, pointing at the two. And then she widened her eyes.

"You should've called me at night." Was all Mizu said, as Narumi walked up, and Suzu walked to Mizu side.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Mizu crouched down.

"Nothing. Just stay quiet."

"Hello."

"Hello." Was the response Narumi got back from Yuka Azumi.

"I wish you could return the part of my Alice." Mizu and Suzu stayed quiet.

"I do not regret what I did before. Stealing your Alice is better off, since if I gave it back, you'll chase me again." Mizu then took it from there.

"You haven't had a formal meeting with her yet, have you?" She said. Suzu was clueless, like usual, her purple eyes staring at the figure in front of her. The breeze made her ponytail move slightly, as it brushed her face.

"No. And I don't plan to."

"…So, you're telling me to look after her?" She got no response.

"She is." And the three looked at Suzu.

"Suzu, you didn't!" Mizu said, panicking. Narumi looked at the three, ultimately clueless.

" 'I want you to look after her as if she was your daughter' " And Mizu froze. It was silent, apart from the breeze which shook the leaves.

"Do you no longer care for her?" Mizu asked. She turned around.

"She… she is no longer…" She couldn't say anymore. She found herself, almost lying.

" 'In my heart.' That is a lie." Suzu said, finishing it for her. Her purple eyes glinting in some sort of anger though she was being as serious as ever, this being quite abnormal for her.

"Suzu, stop it." Mizu pleaded. She stayed quiet.

"So… the Mind Reading Alice. What has happened with her?" Narumi froze, clueless. Mizu paled, almost totally white.

"H-how do you kn-know?" She choked out. Yuka smiled.

"I have my sources." And she checked her watch.

"My time's up. Goodbye, Mizuki, Suzu, Narumi." And she walked off. Naru stood there, still clueless.

"Time for us to go. Suzu, hold onto my hand, ok? Naru, just…" And she didn't say anymore, grabbing his arm and disappearing.

* * *

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Naru asked. They managed to escape the interrogation of half the students who witnessed it. Mizu decided it would be better if Suzu slept in her room that night, so she wouldn't have too many questions above her head.

"I'm sorry. But… I can't…Naru." Mizu said, running off, going after Suzu. He looked at her for a second and walked off, going back to his room.

* * *

…The next day…

"Are you alright, Mizu? I could take your place today." Mizu smiled.

"Go have fun. I'll do it, alright? I'll live." And she gave up.

"Alright, alright." And Suzu left, going back to her dorm to practise. Mizu laughed, slightly.

"She's going to have fun here." She mumbled to herself as she walked to the attraction.

* * *

"Anna has the best food that you can ever think of!" Mikan shouted, all of the sudden, when they first found themselves in the Technological Area.

"Here is your order!" Anna said, taking her tray out. It was a pie and a pot of tea. The pie… looked slightly abnormal.

"Please enjoy the tea with the pie." And Natsume took out a slice. He looked at it and something strange came out of it. She took no chances and splashed the whole pie with tea.

"NATSUME! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mikan blasted. Ruka sighed. Natsume didn't flinch.

"What's going on here?" And let the scolding begin.

* * *

Now… the two and the slave were finally at the Haunted House. The Class President's Haunted House.

"Uhh…. Does he have a pretend innocent face?" Mikan asked. Surprisingly, they found Suzu there too.

"Suzu!" She turned around.

"Yes, Mikan?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"I was practising for tomorrow's play when I got a message that it was my shift for the Latent Haunted House. So, I'm going to go now." And she left.

"So… quiet." Mikan said. Not until she heard a giggle.

"Just joking. I finished my shift just then. You want to go in, using my VIP pass?" She said, smiling. The two nodded. Natsume just stared at her.

"Then let-"

"Mikan!" They turned around to find the Class President huffing.

"Yes?"

"Ahh, Class President. Is there anything wrong? Should I go back, or is my shift over for this whole thing? I still have the Somatic and the Special I have to worry about." Suzu said, smiling at him.

"Ah, no. I'm just about to finish when I saw you guys. Let's go!" And they walked in, not knowing Permy was behind them.

"I'm coming too, wait, Natsume!" She shouted as bats got close to her. She looked around and…

"Mr. Jinno, please come with me to the Haunted House!" She shouted as she dragged him along.

* * *

…After the incident with our little Jin-Jin, this forced Natsume and Mikan together…

"HEY! SOMEONE HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Mikan shouted, pretty darn loudly, for being such a small room.

"Screaming is pointless, give up." Natsume shouted, as he saw the girl's panties.

"Did everyone leave?" Mikan asked, somewhat scared.

"Did they all run away and leave us here?" She added as an afterthought, and an idea. Then she had another idea.

"Oh yeah! Couldn't you climb walls and get out of here? Natsume? Can I have some light?" She asked, happily. Held his hand up and made an evil flame, which freaked her out.

"DON'T MAKE AN EVIL FLAME!" She shouted, becoming scared again.

"Hey, listen. When someone's being this serious… Do you want to break the walls? It's our only choice." Natsume said.

"No! Everything here was something by the Latent Ability Class built together! You can't destroy it just like that!" Mikan argued against his idea. They looked at each other in silence.

"Well, I guess I'll wait here." Natsume said, sitting back down.

"We'll wait! We'll wait here as long as we need!" Mikan shouted, being significant and all, punching a fist in the air.

* * *

Me: Hello, for all of those random people.

Tsubasa: What are on, Mikan?

Mikan: Hello, for all those random people.

Me: She ate my force lolly.

Mikan: She ate my force lolly.

Me: It makes her repeat everything I say.

Mikan: It makes her repeat everything I say.

Tsubasa: Ah... She doesn't own GA. Reviews, please?


	8. Yuka Azumi

**Chapter 8 Yuka Azumi**

The two of them sat in that room. Natsume and Mikan. They talked in that room. Having a normal conversation. Until…

"Stop talking to me as if you know me, Strawberry Fields." He said, unfazed, just staring at the wall. She lost it.

"You saw them?!?" She shouted, pouncing on him, angry.

"You basically showed them to me." And little did they know that Hotaru and Ruka were right on the opposite side of their trap door. They got it opened to find the two, on top of each other.

And this is how the faces went…

Natsume didn't flinch. His expression stayed the same.

Mikan's was angry, relieved, and happy and pissed off.

Hotaru's was unnerved.

And Ruka's… he blushed until no tomorrow.

"It-it's not what it looks like…" Mikan stuttered.

"You're the one who pounced on me, Strawberry Fields." And prepare to lose your hearing.

"NATSUMEEEE! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" The Mikan volcano finally erupted.

* * *

It was the next day. The day of the Somatic Performance. Everyone walked to the scene.

"Don't come." Ruka said, the crowd following him. They weren't really listening to him, however.

"Yeah." But they still followed him.

"Really, don't come." He said, as they followed him.

"Sure, sure." They said. And they followed him.

* * *

"Suzu, stay still." Mizu said, as she placed her barrette on. They were in the costume room, as she was getting dressed. She had already had her makeup on her and she was almost done, when the door opened.

"Is that Snow White?" The two heard behind them.

"Miki! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, as Mizu put down her makeup set.

"Ah, Mikan. I'm in charge of costumes and makeup. Didn't you know?" Mizu said, as she dusted off her dress.

"So this is Snow White." Hotaru said, as she smirked slightly. She walked up to her and blew. Suzu flinched and turned around.

"Suzu's Snow White?" The whole group (apart from Hotaru and Natsume) exclaimed. Suzu blushed.

"I thought I told Ruka not to let you come in." She said, frowning.

"So Ruka did that because you asked him to?"

"Yeah." And Hotaru pressed her button on her camera.

"HOTARU! STOP IT!" She shouted, giggling, blushing and a heck load of mixed emotions.

"Eh? What's with the commotion? Oh. I knew it was you." They all turned to the new voice.

"Ah, Naru. Suzu's done. I've finished everyone." Mizu said, smiling and laughing softly at the situation.

"Good. Now-" And he stopped. Mizu started to cough, this time, having difficulty breathing. The rest looked at her, quite concerned.

"Mizu? What's wrong?" Mikan asked, holding onto her. Immediately, Mizu slapped her hand away.

"Could it be…?" Narumi asked, to himself in particular.

"Sorry, everyone. I-I" Mizu tried to say, but she couldn't go on. Her breathing became ragged, and she struggled to stay.

"Mizuki!!!" Mikan shouted, as she tried to hold onto her. As her hand got closer, she swatted it away, with the last of her energy.

"Mikan! Stay here! It's dangerous!" Mizu said, as she pushed her to the direction of Natsume.

"Mizu?" Suzu asked, mind reading her.

"Suzu! No, don't come! No one come!" And Narumi did the opposite.

"Naru, leave me alone! You don't want to talk to _her_!" She shouted. He slowly let go.

"IDIOT!!!" She screamed with the last of her power, as she completely disappeared.

* * *

Mizu found herself in a different place. It was a room. In a house. A place she knew very well. The room was the size of an average bedroom, with a bed and a desk. She looked around.

"Yuka Azumi, come out now." She said, as she walked around and looked at what was on her desk.

"Mizuki." She turned around and found herself facing her sister. In the flesh and bone. Again.

"Why did you call?" She asked. She looked at her in the eye.

"To give you something. Promise me you'll look after her. Look after her with Naru. She needs someone like you. Not someone like me… "She said, with guilt.

"Yuka…" She said, looking into her sister's eyes. They were sad and full of regret.

"Here." She said, as she took her hand and pulled a bag out. She looked at it surprised.

"Sis… you can cry. Not crying… is abnormal." Mizu said. She had the aura of truth, well, something like that, since she fell into a crying cycle.

"Like old times." She said smiling, laughing softly and hugging her older sister. She held her until she fell asleep, which was only a few minutes later. She placed her on the bed and wrote a note.

_Yuka,_

_You know my situation. Looking after her isn't as easy as you thought. Though I take up that promise and hold it for life. Just me. And Naru too. Sorry about the abrupt leave, I promised the children what I would be back before their play. Though that girl misses you dearly. I hear her mumbling 'mother, father' in her sleep during class. _

_Please, see her once. _

_From your loving sister,_

_Mizu_

* * *

When Mizu teleported back, she saw something that she wouldn't believe.

"What the heck happened?" She exclaimed. The crew turned around and faced her.

"Mizu! You're alright!" Mikan said, hugging her. She smiled.

"Of course." She said, patting the girls head.

"It seems that the sticky ball's effect lasts two hours…. I'll play the part of the huntsman…." Narumi trailed off. He didn't notice she came back.

"Mr. Naru! Miki's back." And that's when he turned around.

"I have… a message from… _her_." Was all Mizu dared to say. He didn't say anything, but widened his eyes.

"Well, majority of your crew seems to have been wiped out." Suzu said, giggling.

"Ruka, sorry. But we're going to have to put you on stage." And they turned around to Mizu.

"What?" Ruka said, blinking.

"According to Naru's way of thinking, it's possibly better if Ruka plays the prince, since Yuri looks like she got hit." Naru snapped out of his daze and laughed.

"Yes, yes. Mikan can play one of the animals!" He added. Mikan looked at him, as if he was stupid.

"Uhh…Naru?" They turned around and faced Natsume who had a hand stuck to a seven dwarf.

"A sticky ball… Ahh, Natsume you're stuck to one of the dwarfs. If you became their wild cat friend-" And he stopped, since he felt something evil illuminate from him.

"Don't mess with me asshole. I'll hurt you." He said, darkly. Everyone around him felt the aura of darkness. Mizu laughed, slightly hesitant.

"Sorry, then. Why don't you sit down in the crowd with Natsume?" Mizu said, patting the boy on the head and smiling. He was on the verge of tears.

"But-but I practised so hard…" He said, falling into them. She knelt down to his level and smiled. She hugged him slightly.

"It's alright." And Mikan went off at Natsume.

* * *

Natsume came back, wearing the costume. A wild cat costume.

"Ahh… the brutal Natsume Hyuga, so cute…" Was what all of the girls, including Mikan thought of.

And then the aura of darkness came back.

But it didn't affect Mikan.

"Natsume, so cute! You'll beat Ruka in cuteness!" She cried out, playing with his cat ears. He lifted his free hand and flicked her.

"Don't call a boy cute." He said, walking away.

* * *

After the play, in which the audience had mixed emotions…. Because of these dot points.

- The males were under Suzu's pheromone Alice.

- The animals were under Ruka's pheromone Alice.

- Natsume made an appearance.

- The apple that someone threw at Suzu's head.

"Good job everyone!" Narumi said. The crew cheered and clapped. Mizu included.

"It's over!" Mikan said, sighing.

"So it is."

* * *

"What was the message?" It was night time, in which Mizu was sitting on a seat, in Narumi's room, telling him _her_ message.

"She told me to tell you to look after you and…" She trailed off. He looked at her.

"And…?"

"I'll go and fetch it." And she left, walking out of the room. She felt the intensity, and to her, it was way too high. She walked towards her room, picking out her present from Yuka and walking back.

She opened the bag to find many Alice stones, majority of them being teleportation. She fished through them and picked one. A specific one. One that they both knew who it belonged to.

"This is… my Alice." Naru said, smiling. Mizu sighed.

"According to Yuka, you are to stay here, and actually be her father, looking after her." Mizu said, chuckling as she plucked a familiar colour stone. It was the darkest of all, as she inserted it back in her body.

"Finally, I can feel my power back." They both said, as they laughed.

* * *

As she walked, she saw. She saw nothing. It was dark. Not a single light illuminated in the dark. She looked around. It was like darkness engulfed her. She tried using her Alice but couldn't see anything. And then she saw someone. Someone she didn't know. Someone she felt something bad emanate from. She turned to the direction.

And immediately screamed, as the figure grabbed her neck.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, as she shot straight up from her bed. She looked around her. It was almost sunrise as she got up and drank a cup of water. It was the third time that month she had gotten that dream. She took a walk outside where she saw something that she thought she didn't see. A figure standing near the gate. She ran there, in her pyjamas as she saw the face.

"What are you doing here?" She huffed. The figure turned around.

"I wish to hand you this note. Take good care of her." Was all that the person said, as she passed her the note. She looked at woman bewildered and walked back. She opened it, and her eyes immediately widened.

_Mizu,_

_Here. I've given you some medicine. This is so your body doesn't warp when I call for you. Thanks for agreeing to look after her. I've also given you one for that dream that keeps scaring you. I've also given you some strong anti-pheromone medicine, just incase you need it, for __**her**__._

_I wish you the best of luck._

_Yuka._

She stared at the note, not noticing someone walking in on her.

"Mizu! What are you doing here, in your pyjamas?" She took her attention away from the note, stuffed it in her pocket and smiled at the figure walking up to her.

"Nothing. I just had the same dream again, so I decided to take a walk." She said, laughing softly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The same dream?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just got some medicine for it, so don't worry."

"If you say so." And he walked back. She sighed.

"Good. I don't want him panicking about me. Not at a time like this. I need to watch him." She muttered to herself as she teleported back to her room, to change for the fourth and last day of the Alice Festival.

* * *

"So Suzu's on the last day?" Mikan asked. Mizu nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I've worked three, so I think she deserves a last day." She said, laughing. The rest of them nodded.

"Alright. See you at the ceremony, teach!" Tsubasa said, as he had gotten used to using the word 'teach' a name she didn't really mind at all.

"See you later, then, Tsubasa." And she walked off, leaving the group to do their last day. She walked around the areas, and she noticed something. Every time a teacher saw her, she would get this weird feeling that she would be caught in something.

* * *

"Is it true?" Mizu stood in the elementary staffroom, looking out to the festival. It was early afternoon, so it was still bustling with students. The teachers of the faculty stood there, watching her.

"It is." She said, gripping the letter even tighter.

"If you give that letter to Sakura, you will be severely punished." Jinno said, frowning, as he pointed to the letter in her hands, with his pointer. She smiled out.

"I'm quite prepared." She said, laughing softly and turning around to them.

"Giving Sakura that letter will mean that you are allowing outside contact. We'll lose control of the students. And that accident will happen again. Why must you repeat it?" At this, she laughed slightly louder. The y looked at her ultimately confused.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't that accident occur because the accused was lied to, deceived, and he lost his ability to trust others?" And that's when she hit the soft spot. It was because she was the victim's friend, that she knew the truth. Mr. Jinno looked at her, eyes opened.

"I want Mikan to trust me- no. I want her to trust everyone she can trust. I don't want her losing her ability to trust. Or she'll be following her father's footsteps of doom. As her aunt, I'd like to see her live life in the light, not the path to her death." She said, shaking ever so slightly. The teachers looked at her, still confused and bewildered.

"If she loses the ability to trust, then there will be no future for this academy." They turned to the new voice.

"Naru…" She said, smiling.

"Trampling that girl's feelings is the last thing this academy needs." Mizu smiled.

"Right. This letter is the key to that girls trust. It's the only way I know that she can trust us." Mizu said, facing the window again, looking outside, to find Mikan playing at the Technological Area.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not writing the whole entire play, but I was ever so lazy, and I CBB'ed.

Tsubasa: She's PMSing.

Me: GO. TO. HELL!

Tsubasa: ARGHHH!

Hotaru: She doesn't own GA. Reviews, and this picture is going to be worth a heck load of money...


	9. Dance, Love and Annoyance in the Air

**Chapter 9 Dance, Love and Annoyance in the Air**

Mizu sat there, watching the students playing around on their last day. The last day of their festival times when she saw something. Something quite abnormal. She panicked at the sight of smoke. This smoke wasn't fire smoke. This was accident smoke. She immediately teleported to where she could see the smoke. She found herself in a crowd of many people, Mikan on her bottom, somewhat complaining in pain. She could hear things, which she wasn't too surprised to hear.

"That's the first time Hotaru Imai has made a defect product." And then she heard something else.

"Hey, look. The principal group is here." She tuned out of their conversation immediately as she turned around and saw them. The two she specifically knew. She moved, running to Mikan.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Mikan turned around and faced her.

"Yeah, kind of." And she saw the cut that she was protecting on her arm.

"Ms. Please move aside." She heard the familiar voice, around her. She turned around and smiled, in some sort of relief.

"Certainly, Sakurano, Imai." And she moved back. And then she watched the rest, tuning out until…

"Move out of the way, elementary student!" A senior girl shouted.

"Wait." Subaru Imai stopped her. She looked at the two, with some sort of worried.

"Nice to meet you." Hotaru said, in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you." He replied back, same tone, same face, and same expression.

"Imai…" The senior girl said, breaking the outsider silence.

"I think…" And Mizu stopped him.

"Imai, she is indeed your younger sister." Mizu said, smiling. He looked at her with a slightly shocked face. Actually, everyone did. Except their reactions were more… reactive.

"Ms. You are…?" Imai asked. She laughed.

"Azumi's sister." Was all she said, waving and walking off. He got who she was immediately.

* * *

She teleported back to the staffroom, where she was fortunate enough to be there, when no one was there. She walked to the fridge and grabbed the tub of ice-cream and started to eat it. She didn't know why, but she felt like it. It was almost late afternoon, basically sunset. That was when the award ceremony was going to be held. She finished her tub quickly and left, walking towards the ceremonial area (they don't say where that is, if I'm sure…). She took the letter, which was placed on her desk, and slipped it in her jacket's secret pocket.

* * *

When Mizu made it there, the ceremony was almost over. She heard….

"And the Special Award goes to… the Special Abilities Class, for using their imagination to entertain our guests, even with low funds and lack of corporative sponsors, they still managed to make our guests happy!" Was something that went through the microphone. The class froze. And Mikan delayed reaction occurred.

"WE DID IT!" She shouted as they went onto the podium and got their trophy, award and stuff.

As they were coming down, she bumped into Narumi.

"Ah, Naru. What brings you here?"

"I don't know, actually." He said, smiling back. Mikan and the rest of them (Tsubasa and Misaki) walked down the stairs, when she saw both teachers.

"Miki, Mr. Narumi!" She shouted. The two teachers smiled.

"How was your first Alice Festival?" Narumi asked. She smiled.

"It was fun! I want it to start again tomorrow!" She said, as everyone laughed. They were joined by Hotaru and the Class Pres. Mizu walked to her and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." She looked at her apologetically. As always, the girl was thick headed.

"What's going on?" She asked, quite confused and being herself. Mizu smiled slightly, but kept her apologetic look.

"I know this is late, but here." She said, passing on the letter. She took it and looked at the back.

"It's from your Grandfather." She said. And Mikan fell into a pool of tears.

She's the exact same as her mother, Mizu thought.

* * *

It was the Last Dance. She had already ran away from all of them high school, middle school and even elementary students. Since Ms. Selina didn't bother going, she was the only female teacher during the whole thing. She wore a light blue sparkly formal gown and her traditional black flats. Since it was just her, she had the choice of what to wear. She walked around and smiled. She looked up as she saw an arrow fly up to the bonfire thingy.

"Just like old times." She said, giggling. She walked around again and found the girls.

"So this year's idea for the elementary schoolers is angels." She said, chuckling as her hair fell to her middle back flowed in the wind. She wore her hair down, something that she wouldn't usually be doing, but she did anyways. Her brown eyes glistened at her as she turned around and saw the flame, and…

"Misaki. How are you?" She asked, as the girl smiled.

"Fine. This year's theme is fairies for us. It's going to be harder to dance in this costume." She said, pointing to the wings. They laughed.

"That was because last year, you fell down during the last dance." Tsubasa said, as they all laughed.

"That was because you were a horrible lead." She complained back, as she dragged him away. Mizu laughed.

"I think they already act like a normal married couple." She said, laughing softly. She could hear giggles coming from below her. She then walked off, when she felt the intense intensity of the air.

"Why must it be me?" She said, looking at the stars from her seat, sighing.

* * *

Because of Suzu's male pheromones, she had people following her from many places. To get them to stop, she asked Mikan to follow her, so the effects would be negated. Mizu just looked at the bonfire, reminiscing. Hotaru kept being glutton, and Ruka was with Natsume, who was watching the dances go by. This was AFTER Ruka had danced with Mikan.

"The last dance will almost begin. All teachers must have a partner, to earn a pay rise." Was the announcement that came through the microphone. Mizu froze on the spot. She was the only potential partner, being the only female at the dance.

"……IDIOT!!!" She shouted as she ran away from the crowd of teachers rushing for her. She kept running until she actually noticed who the voice was from. It was then she used her Alice, full power.

"KAZZUUU YOU IDIOTTT!" She shouted, almost at ear-splitting volumes. He saw a rain cloud above him and then saw a shadow. A shadow of a tsunami. He got hit and was soaked to the bone. Though she kept running until she bumped into something. Or rather someone.

"Oh? Mizu? What's going on? Why are all of the teachers chasing you?" She looked up slightly to face Narumi. She screamed.

"Help me!!!!" She shouted as she ran in a different direction. Naru sighed as he used his pheromone Alice. None of them thought about taking anti-pheromone medication, apart from Mizu, who took the ones that she got from her sister.

"Thanks." She said, laughing softly. He looked at her bewildered.

"What happened?"

"The HSP said that if teachers find a partner, they get a pay rise." She said, grumbling, angry and almost of the negative feelings you can think of. He laughed pretty loudly.

"Desperate, desperate, desperate." And she walked away from him too. Before she left though, she turned back to him, red faced.

"May I in-interest you… in-in the-" She attempted to say, but the words got stuck and jumbled in her mouth. Narumi smiled.

"Sure? Why not?" Apparently, even without the mind reading Alice, she could still be read like a book. She laughed softly, and facepalmed herself.

* * *

Ruka sat by himself, watching the dances, and laughing at the occasional one. He turned around, since he felt someone's presence behind him. He immediately turned red.

"Ruka… hi…" Suzu said, smiling. He turned even redder.

"Hi, Suzu…" He said, mumbling.

"Do you want to dance, you know, for the last dance?" She asked, clearly embarrassed and quite red. And they both turned to almost the same shade of red. You could see the bonfire illuminate their skin, like some sort of anime, which made them look better than they normally were.

"…errr…umm…" She sighed. She sat there, staring at him for a few minutes.

"Thanks." She finally said, smiling and taking her hand.

* * *

Natsume sat by himself, in the forest, watching everyone else from far away. Even though he had manga to keep himself occupied, there was something that he couldn't take her mind off.

Mikan.

That girl, to him was an obnoxious little brat, who wouldn't shut her mouth. Well, that was what he thought before. Now, he thought that she was a cute, obnoxious, and little brat. And speaking of the somewhat strangely named devil…

"Natsume, is that you?" He turned around, grumpy face and all.

"What do you want, strawberry fields?"

"…uhhh… I think Ruka was looking for you." She said, making up a legitimate lie in her mind. Well, that was in her opinion. Natsume actually saw right through her.

"Liar." He said. She froze on the spot. He sighed.

"What do you really want, ugly?' He asked, firmly and swapping nicknames for emphasis.

"………." She said nothing, though Natsume, like Naru, could read her like a book.

"….I'll go, if you stop nagging me, mentally." He said, growling, grouching and other things.

* * *

They all danced at the Last Dance, as they were told to, or in some cases asked to. Apparently, Naru actually did get a pay rise, for being the only teacher with a partner. Mizu sighed, in some sort of annoyance (well who wouldn't?). It was a starry night, slightly chilly, even next to the flame. The moon shone brightly and the lights felt stronger than before. If you played attention, you could smell the aroma of flowers and many other unnameable things.

"Idiot. What is he trying to do?" She mumbled as she danced. She wasn't too happy with the little 'prank' the HSP made, without even telling her. Naru smiled.

"C'mon, have fun. I mean, I am older than you are, meaning I do have more experience at these things." And she sighed, yet again. The song was almost over, playing its approximately ending part.

"I don't think you know what situation my sister and I are in, but, maybe this once, I'll act like myself." She said, laughing. He looked at her curious.

"Oh, so we're playing a game now?" Recap: Mizu 1. Narumi 2.

"So we are." And she hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and then leaving, smiling, waving and using her trademarked (somewhat) two fingered wave to do so, her dress sparkling in the light. All he could do was blankly stare at her, and unconsciously touch his cheek.

Mizu 2. Narumi 2.

* * *

At around the same time, Natsume sighed as he had to dance with Mikan. There were whispers in the crowd watching him. They were on the exact other of the two, so they didn't see them. They did see Suzu and Ruka, which the latter… well, that can be explained later. Mikan smiled as she danced, occasionally making mistakes. Though Natsume also made the same mistakes, so there wasn't much of a difference between their dancing styles.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed, though cut herself off, when she noticed one person turn around, who was dancing with their partner, who didn't really notice.

"Natsume! What was that for?" She whispered harshly. The boy had 'accidently' stepped on her foot, in which her shoes weren't fully enclosed.

"Oh, sorry." He said his words almost full on dripping with sarcasm. She groaned.

"I don't know why I even asked you to dance with me." She muttered, as they kept on dancing, her angel wings fluttering every now and then at the gust of wind.

"It's because you like me." He said, smirking slightly and his voice, yet again, dripping with some sort of sarcasm, dipped in a horrible tasting satire sauce.

"……..NA-TSU-ME!!!" She screeched, making the music stop temporarily.

SMACK!

…Was the sound that followed it.

* * *

As I was saying. Suzu and Ruka were inbetween the two 'couples', you could say. Both sides could see them, monitoring them. Hotaru, she refused to dance with anyone, still being glutton, by eating a heck load of seafood especially. And a bit of cake every now and then. The two didn't say anything much, since… well….

Suzu had forgotten to place her bracelet back on after she changed, so…well… her pheromone Alice went nuts.

Majority of the people were smart enough to have some anti-pheromone medicine, but some were like Ruka and…

Forgot.

So he was under her control, but not at her will. You see, since having a vast group of Alices, she could only control specific ones. Mainly, her Camouflage and Mind Reading. It was a task that she had tried to complete, ever since she found out she even had it, which was at the age of seven.

So putting it simply, he was doing things that he wanted to do, on his own will, but without knowing he was doing it.

"Ruka! Snap-" And then we hear…

"NA-TSU-ME!" Which also made her spread her Alice not on purpose, since he snapped out of it.

"Huh? Why am I dancing with you?" He asked, quite confused. She sighed.

"Calm down and dance. When you were hypnotised, you did this out of your free will. Apparently Mikan's voice got to you, seeing as you're back to your normal self."

* * *

Me: As everyone knows, Natsume doesn't dance. So, I made him! YAY! =] I don't own Ga. Reviews appreciated

(Silence)

Me: Oh yeah, every one in the crew is angry at me and is in studio 37 with the Abyss crew....


	10. Happy B'Day Mizu!

**Chapter 10 Happy B'Day, Mizu!**

The day passed. The week passed. And the month passed since the Alice Festival. Everyone got back into the normal day routine like it was nothing. Well, except for one person.

Mizu.

It wasn't that she didn't want the Alice Festival to start again.

It was a note she had gotten earlier that month, from her sister that worried her.

_Mizu,_

_How is she doing? I'll try stop calling you because Shiki is suspecting something. I hope she doesn't care for me anymore. Though I get this feeling, if she's like me, she will continue to. Never, ever, reveal my identity to her, as I don't really plan on seeing her._

_Sorry._

_Yuka._

I hope she doesn't care for me anymore. Those words were words practically etched in her brain for life. A lifetime lie. She could almost hear it from her mouth, as if she was right next to her. Her peers, colleagues and students saw her sadness, and they all showed their concerns. Even Natsume showed a little concern, which wasn't normal.

Her loss of enthusiasm leaded to many physical changes. Her change of clothing, as she wears slightly darker clothing, the constant frown, the loss of laughter and most importantly…

The awkward feeling of when she actually fakes that she is fine.

It was a cold autumn day. No one spoke, apart from Narumi, who was only doing his job. This day was weird, since she wore a full black dress and a black coat, and well, wearing black. She would sigh in class, thinking about something. Every time someone would ask, she would reply with…

"Me? I-I'm fine! I'm fine…" And she would always trail off at the end, after the hesitation.

"Miki? What's wrong?" Mikan asked, as she appeared next to her. She turned around and found herself basically facing the whole class.

"Oh, c'mon Mizu? What's wrong?" Naru asked, smiling, wearing his… weird attire, which even I can't describe properly. It was a feminine type t-shirt and a normal pair of white slacks.

"Are you seriously that worried with me?" She asked, fake smiling, like she would always do. The only difference was that she replied differently this time.

"Of course! You're gloominess has infected the whole class!" Permy shouted, as if it was the end of the world.

"G-get back to your teachings." She said, as she pulled out a packet of tablets, taking one. The whole class, apart from Narumi gasped.

"You take medication?" The all basically exclaimed. She sighed.

"Not really. This is so-" And she stopped. She felt weird, but definitely not in any sort of mood to cough.

"Damn it." She muttered as she stood up and ran. Though she couldn't get the door to open as she felt her energy start to deplete.

"Darn." She said, as she slowly disappeared. She fell to the ground, back on the floor.

"Mizu…?" The whole class asked, as Narumi ran to her side. But before he would make it, Mikan jumped on her and screamed, which freaked everyone out.

"STOP THIS!" She screamed, but to no avail. Mizu laughed as she pushed her off.

"I'm going to go see… someone. I'll be back. Adios." She muttered as she completely disappeared. The class could only look in shock as Mikan started to… well, be Mikan.

"Well, here we go again." Hotaru said, smiling, slightly with a camera, as Ruka ran up to her.

* * *

"I don't get why these things get more and more frequent." Mizu muttered as she walked up. This time, she was in an even more familiar place. It wasn't too far from the Academy, actually, since she was still technically on the grounds. She looked around. She was in the section near the gate. She then notice where she truly was.

"I'm in the Western Forest?" She asked no one in particular, expecting an answer. And she did.

"Yes." She turned around and looked at the figure walking up to her.

"I've heard from my primary source that you've been gloomy. Being your sister, I needed to see what was wrong with you." Yuka said, smiling. She couldn't take this anymore.

"You know? Your daughter, as I've heard from Takahashi, keeps calling for you, asking you if you're really in the stars. And you go writing to me as if you don't care anymore?" She growled as she walked to her direction.

"So?" She asked, oblivious at the situation. She looked at her, apologetic for a second before lifting a hand and smacking her on the face.

"So? I've put up with her complaining about 'Where is my mother?" or 'Is my mother really in the sky?' or 'Will she visit me?' almost every day. And your there, going, 'I hope she doesn't care for me anymore'. You know what? There is something wrong with you. You have changed. You're not the sister I once knew." Mizu said, huffing at the end. She wasn't too happy at her older sister, since she acted like the younger and vice versa.

"I'm sorry… It's just I think it's better if she doesn't see me." Yuka said, face full of regret and those puppy eyes that would just come out of the most awkward situations.

"Why is that? If she sees you, the lighter weight there is on my shoulders. I mean, the whole entire elementary school is worried for my mental health. You called me right in the middle of when they were trying to make me feel better." She said, sighing and frowning ever so slightly again. Yuka looked up, with those puppy eyes again.

"I'm so sorry…" She said, trying her best no to cry. Mizu smiled.

"I'll forgive you if you promise me one thing." She said. Yuka had a questioning look.

"Have a formal meeting with her." Yuka looked at her, scared out of her wits end.

"B-but… that girl will hate me." She panicked out loud. They heard a rustle and a voice, quite familiar to them. Well, at least one of them.

"Sir, I heard people talking here." It was the Class Pres.

"Stay here." Mizu said, as she nodded. She walked up to her and used her camouflage Alice and then teleported, to the Eastern Woods.

They found themselves near a big tree in the Eastern Woods. The sunlight could only just get through the canopy, so there was limited light, but it was nice, soothing and quite fresh, in her opinion.

"W-why? Why did you help me there?" Yuka stammered, afraid. Mizu sighed, as she placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm not forcing you to meet her now. You can take as long as you want. Just, meet her once. That's all I ask." And she smiled at her. The two girls laughed.

"And, by the way Mizu, black doesn't suit you." Yuka said, laughing. She smiled.

"This is what happens when I'm all gloomy." And Yuka started to walk further into the forest. And then she remembered something. The other reason why she was there. So she stopped, turning around and throwing her a package. Neatly wrapped, about the size of a tissue box, with a card stuck on it.

"Happy Birthday, Mizu." Was all she said, laughing softly before she disappeared. She blinked and then teleported back to the classroom herself.

* * *

As she expected, there was no one in the classroom. They had all left to search for her. She sat on the stool, looking at the neatly wrapped package before opening the card.

_Mizu,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Yuka._

_P.S- I didn't write much in it since I know someone's going to look at it. I made the card plain to be secretive._

She giggled at the postscript and placed the card on her lap, before looking to her right, where she heard the door open.

"Miki? Are you alright?" Mikan asked, concerned. Everyone heard what she had asked and rushed over immediately.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." She said, smiling. The whole group bought that, actually. And then along came Naru, who saw the present, and the card.

"Who's the gift from?" Naru asked. She smiled, quite brightly.

"_Her_." She said, nodding, to emphasise the point. Naru's eyes opened like saucers and walked outside, motioning the whole class to follow him.

* * *

Once all of the classes were over, she left for her own little staffroom, which was the room for supervisors, but since the other supervisor in the elementary school usually didn't use the room, she would always be in it. It was half the size of the faculty room, and was stocked to the full with ice-cream, under her request, and basically, payment. But when she walked into there that day…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZU!" She heard the shouts of. She looked quite shocked, and paled somewhat significantly.

"Huh?" Was all she could manage at that moment. The rest of them smiled as she saw a lot of presents piled in the corner. She laughed.

"What's so good about a birthday? You get older. And I never knew twenty-seven was a good age." She said, giggling. The group looked at her.

"You're twenty-seven today? We thought you turn twenty-five today!" They exclaimed, looking at Narumi quite dangerously. He flinched and broke a bead of sweat as he started to inch to the door. She grabbed his arm and pushed (or pulled) him back, smiling, almost identical to _hers_.

"Hey, hey. No fighting, before I have to drown my own party." She said, waving it off and smiling, yet again. Then the whole class laughed tremendously. She walked to the somewhat humongous pile of presents.

"Man, this makes me feel… soo… weird." She said, picking up a present and smiling at it. The class gathered around.

"A present from each group of students?" She asked, laughing. The class nodded, which does include the teacher.

"And there were some individual ones too." Narumi added. She smiled.

"If this was to cheer me up, I wasn't sad because you forgot. I also forgot, so, no difference." She said, quite seriously, something quite strange for the bubbly woman. The class looked at her in confusion.

"Then what is bugging you?" Hotaru asked, unfazed, un-everything.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She said, closing her eyes and smiling, while thinking about her sister's somewhat stupid and smart words. Some bought it, some didn't. Actually, many didn't but hesitated as they tried to retaliate.

* * *

As she opened the presents, there were only about half of them from groups. Some included some Howalon, others went to the extreme, like a Relaxing Plaster.

"Here." She heard from behind her. Mikan passed a present.

"Thank you Mikan." She said, smiling as she opened it. Her eyes immediately went to the camera.

"It's a single use camera. It can also record sounds." Mikan explained. She laughed, more like giggled.

"Let this moment last forever, huh?" She muttered to herself as she placed all of her presents down and started to disappear.

"I'll be back." She said, disappearing fast.

* * *

There were many more presents almost twice the amount as when she first came, when she got back from her room, where she changed into a pale pink dress, with a large smiley face on it.

…As the list goes…

A Plant of Truth, from Misaki, which I intentionally (actually no) forgot in mention that he was her best friend too.

A Calculator that could write down the equation from your brain, from, well, what do you know, Jinno does have a heart, and a kind side.

A Card with Sight, from Selina, who felt like she really needed something like that, instead of bugging her at 12am in the morning to watch somebody.

A birthday card, and that camera from before, which came from Mikan.

A plushie that would listen to you, like a real animal (which, by the way, was a chick) from Ruka.

-------------BLANK From Natsume, since he wasn't really into this in the first place.

Surprisingly, everyone was amazed at how Suzu got something Mizu actually liked. Her response:

"I read her mind. She really wanted this." And they all sighed.

She had gotten her a pen, which would change colours and spit ink at people, if they weren't doing the right thing.

Hotaru got her the Baka Gun 2.0

"The Baka Gun 2.0 is the updated version of the 'Baka Gun'. It now allows the user to 'load' their Alice into the device and use its affinity (be careful that you don't have a Healing Alice loaded, otherwise you'll be healing your enemy) to attack their enemies. It can also chance shape, colour, size and of course, strength. Because this feature has been added, there is an added problem. This device must be used at least once a day, or the product will self-destruct." Came Hotaru's explanation of the Baka Gun 2.0

The whole class stood there, shaking at they could feel the pairs determination for revenge.

"Thank you, Hotaru. This will make a good thing, for a particular someone." And that _someone_ froze.

Speaking of that someone, he gave her a stuffed plushy puppy, which would turn warm in the winter, and a pillow, which illuminated in the dark. She smiled.

"What's your excuse this year?" She asked, looking at the man in question. She laughed and then shrugged.

And this was his excuse.

"To help you get a better night sleep." She laughed before hugging the pillow.

And then she fainted, the pillow miraculously saving her from a faceplant with the floor. The only things she heard were a shout and a million pitter-patters of feet before losing consciousness.

* * *

Me: Fillers!

Mikan: She means this is a filler chapter!

Me Oh yeah!

Suzu: She says that she's changed the story line, though is still taking it from the anime! She doesn't really like the anime's chronological order of events!

Me: And!

Suzu: She's going to add scenes from the manga to make the story longer!

Me: I'm aiming!

Suzu: Twenty-ish chapters!

Me: Disclaimer!

Suzu: She doesn't own GA. She would like a review, and thanks to the one who did review! -insert giggle here-


	11. Roll Up, Roll Up!

**Chapter 11 Roll Up, Roll Up!**

"….zu…..zu….ke….p….re….I….ap….ou….ake…." That's all she could hear.

"Mizu, Mizu! Wake up, before I slap you awake!" She could hear the message slightly more clearly. She snapped her eyes wide opened and found herself face to face with basically with whole class, in the hospital.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, groggily as she rubbed her eyes. The class sighed.

"Don't scare us like that! You fainted right in the middle of your own party." Mikan exclaimed, started to tear up. Mizu laughed as she patted her head. She really was like her mother.

"Mikan. I'm fine. I just haven't had enough sleep." She said, making up a suitable and legitimate lie. Literally the whole class obught it, except for their teacher.

"For goodness sake, Mizu. Stop lying." He said, quite sternly. She looked at him, questionably, like the rest of his class, who was just as afraid, since they didn't want her under his pheromones.

"Put me under your pheromones to make me tell you the truth. I don't really care. It's just that you'll only make someone here unhappy." She said, smirking. His eyes opened, quite widely as he processed her words. He sighed and took the risk. He took off his restraining earring and walked up to her, kissing her on the forehead. Her eyes opened, exactly like his before, but she made a feeble (key word) attempt (another key word) to punch him away. It was too late. She was under him.

"Mizu, tell us why you were gloomy." He asked, in a sweet and kind of sickly voice.

"My sister teleported me to the Western Woods, where she said she didn't care for her anymore." She said.

"What happened?" He asked, at the whole class were pulling question marks out of their heads.

"I smacked her, telling her to snap out of it." She said, again, in a monotone voice.

"Then what made you faint?" He asked. She looked at him, two ways. The first was her under control face, and the other one was 'I'm trying to snap out of it' face. She kept flipping through the faces before, for a split second, she took the chance of using her Camouflage Alice.

And she disappeared, leaving the whole class shocked.

* * *

Mizu sat near Mr. Bear's cabin, where she sipped some tea, with Tsubasa, as he offered to help her hide. Dear, oh dear, she didn't know what she fell into.

"They should be here… now." He said, smirking. She smiled back, sipping some tea as she heard a…

"AHHHH!!!" They got up of their seats and walked to the tree, hiding behind it as they saw this scene being placed in front of them, literally.

Mikan and co, plus Narumi were on their bottoms as they fell down, landing hard on them. And then Tsubasa got a stick and wrote this in the shadow.

"1 hour – Chicken Dance" Mizu read as she looked up to see everyone dancing.

"Sorry guys…" She said, running off. They looked at her for a few minutes, panicking until they noticed one thing.

They had stopped dancing.

"Let's go, guys. I'm worried she's hiding something way to big." Tsubasa said, as he rubbed off the words and ran in her direction, hiding as he did. The rest of them looked at the place he once stood before nodding their heads and running off trailing right behind him

* * *

As they checked Central Town, since the direction Mizu ran in was in the way that made them end up there, they were shocked, well actually one was shocked that the circus was there.

"Do you think she would be at the Howalon store?" Mikan asked, as she stared at the long line in the circus. Naru laughed.

"Forget about her for the meantime. Why don't you guys go to the circus and I'll go back and find her." He said, looking at the children, majority of them staring at the circus.

"Just go." He said, sighing as he pushed them in that direction, and then leaving the town himself. The children looked, blinked and then smiled.

"Let's go!" She said, pulling Suzu's arm, who she pulled Ruka's arm, who pulled Natsume's arm, who pulled the Class President's arm, who pulled Tsubasa's arm, who was holding a box of Howalon. Domino Effect!

And I think everyone knows what happened in the circus.

* * *

Mizu sat in a place. It was her room, of course. She looked outside, staring at the slight breeze and the balloon that went up in the air every now and then. What she didn't know was…

"Invention #576 Record-a-Record. Despite its name, it isn't a record. It is a book, with a flat recording system, and can be written in, like a regular workbook. The only slightest side effect would be that once all of its pages have been used, it is no longer usable and will either self-destruct, or if treated nicely enough, an automatic shutdown." Hotaru said, as usual, in her invention bio.

"Let me write something in this book…" She said, as she wrote something. It wasn't too relevant, but if you're really interested, it was a note for herself to get some more Howalon and ice-cream from the HSP.

"Mizu, you there?" She heard through her door. She noticed the voice immediately, as she took a pill and… stood there, not moving, not making a sound.

"Mizu, I know you're there already, so just open the door." She sighed, quite heavily and reluctantly opened the door, wearing a frown, which showed she was annoyed.

"Naru, what do you want from me?" She said, slightly exaggerating her exasperation way too much. He smiled.

"You don't need to hide-" She laughed, which made him stop.

"Hide? You guys are suspecting that I'm hiding something? Well, I am, but it has nothing to do with the Academy, or my sister." She said, smiling in his direction before she walked back to her bed, and of course, her eyes gave in.

* * *

When she awoke, it was just sunrise, as she had fallen asleep right before sunset. She pushed herself off the bed and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. In a seat next to her, was a sleeping Naru, who was all curled up. She giggled, as she pulled off her blanket and placed it over him lightly, as she tip-toed out of the room.

"That medicine really works." She muttered to herself, once she knew she was out of range. She walked to her desk, where she found a piece of paper, and a file.

_Mizu,_

_Sorry for putting this on you, but this is the paperwork for Mikan. Please bring this back ASAP._

_-Kazu_

She sighed and laughed slightly as the light opened and she sat down, writing things on the piece of paper which were blank. She kept sipping on her tea, which she had made earlier, until she heard a sound. A crashing sound. At first she panicked, and then she calmed down, knowing something wasn't wrong. She got up from her seat and walked back into her room, where she found Naru on the floor, still sleeping. She mentally giggled as she placed her hand on his head and teleported to his bedroom, him on his bed specifically. She took the blanket and placed it on top of him before kissing him on the forehead, lightly.

"Goodnight, sleepy head. Or rather, nice dreams." She said, smiling to herself before teleporting herself back to her room to do her work.  


* * *

The next day was a normal school day. Naru woke up, in his own bed, quite confused. He shot up off his bed and looked around. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking at the door in front of him. He noticed he was in a bed, in his room, even though he remembered sleeping in Mizu's room, he found himself on his own.

"What happened?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. It took him a few seconds to notice there was a ripped piece of paper on his desk. He pushed himself off the bed and picked up the note. Strangely, it was placed near the picture of him and Yuka, but that didn't faze him.

_Naru,_

_I moved you to your room, so you wouldn't be complaining about a sore back from sleeping on a chair and the floor. Class starts today, so hurry up!_

_If you're that worried about me, forget it. I'm not going to spill my own secrets just yet. Forcing it out of me will actually make someone else unhappy._

_Don't forget that._

_Mizu!_

He started at the note for a second before noticing the time and rushing. Rushing to get to class within a few minutes.

* * *

The bell went and everyone was sitting there, when the door slid opened abruptly. The class looked at their teacher, either they were imagining things, or he was on some sort of drug. Mizu sat there, laughing, almost laughing her head off, that latter being a figure of speech of course.

"You didn't listen to my note, did you?" She said, in between her laughs. The class was too shocked to listen to her, since they wouldn't see their teacher rush to class, and would usually expect the substitute teacher.

"….No." He said, as he walked and placed the roll on the desk and started to do… well, what you would usually do in homeroom.

…. And at the end, it was like normal the bell went and everyone was about to stand up and bow, but someone rushed into the classroom. The substitute teacher.

"Mr. Narumi, Ms. Azumi! There's something wrong!" He shouted. The two looked at the door for ten seconds before Mizu pushed him towards the door. He turned around.

"Just go! I'll stay here-" And she never got to finish her sentence as she saw flames encircle around, just the back of her. She turned around and looked at Natsume.

"Just go." He said. She smiled, gave him her wave and teleported away, taking Naru's hand instead of his arm, accidently. The rest of the class sat there, staring at him, quite surprised. It was Mikan who said something, as Suzu stood up and started to walk away.

"Let's go. I'm worried." And a classmate was about to retort, but something that Suzu said, made that student reconsider. She had read his mind without looking at him. She turned around, with a serious face, and everyone freaked out a little, since not that many people had seen her serious, being her, her normal being bubbly.

"So, what? Are we going to let our teachers suffer, and we become the victims, or do we help?" Ruka looked at her and nodded, in agreement.

"I'll do my best." He said, as the class evacuated the classroom, running towards the door, outside the block.

* * *

It was cross intersection near the outside, teacher's staffroom, where they just came from and Mizu's little personal staffroom in which Mizu had made her mind up. She turned back, running towards the school grounds.

"What are you doing, Mizu?" Naru shouted. She turned around and smiled. And she made her reply vague.

"You coming or what?" She asked, as she waved and left running before teleporting. He panicked a little before running in her direction, grabbing onto her shoulder as she disappeared.

They appeared at the grounds, where they could see lions and well, every circus animal you could think of. They had surrounded the class, fine, Class A, who were currently doing P.E. What surprised them was that Class B was over there, too helping.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Mizu shouted, and asked, concerned if they had been intoxicated by something, or rather someone. Mikan turned around; as she saw a tiger and an elephant surround a group of little kids. She tried to do something, but she couldn't since her Alice was basically, useless. Mizu sighed as she teleported there and grabbed Mikan into the circle, dragging her inbetween the elephant and the giraffe, which was also there.

"What are you doing, Mizu?" she exclaimed. But she didn't say anything as she used her Alice to the ultimate full power.

A tsunami that transformed into a whirlpool once it has captured all of its 'prey'.

You could hear nothing but the screams of the children, Mikan included.

And then, all was silent.

* * *

Me: I think twenty chapters was a bit small, considering what I have in mind now...

Suzu: What is with you, changing your mind?

Jade (ToA character): So this is where you have been.

Me: J-Jade? What the heck are you doing here?

Jade: I've been asked by Luke and Tear to find out what you have been up to.

Me: Sorry, but don't 'Indignation' me!

Mizu: Then I'll put you in a tsunami!

---------------

???: This will be stopped as it contains too much violence, even more than recommended. She doesn't own GA or ToA. She would like a review!


	12. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 12 The Truth Revealed**

The water left, as fast as it came, leaving all of the animals in a pile, at the corner of the field, or court. Mizu huffed and puffed as she stood up, since she fell down during her activation of her Alice, which caused her to lose her footing. The children, who were slightly wet, from the residue of the whirlpool, when it disappeared, caused a slight shower.

"It feels soo good to be able to do that again." She said, carrying the ones who were injured, from falling down hard, or for any other reasons. Though that was only one who was crying, really loudly. Mikan instructed the others to run upstairs towards the bus. And then she looked at Mizu.

"I'm fine. Go upstairs along with the children. I'll help the others." And we all wonder why Ruka wasn't doing anything. Well, actually…. He was currently injured. When he tried to use his pheromones, the animals attacked him, before he could. Well, they attacked Suzu, but he had jumped in the way. Natsume was busy protecting another group of children with his flames, at that time. Luckily, the children weren't dumb enough to put their hand in the fire or anything like that.

"Shhh…. Quieten down…" She said, hugging the little boy, who he was gripping on to like she was either his mother, or just for dear life. After a while he quietened down, and she walked towards Imai.

"Help him. Then put him on the bus." Was all she said, walking in the other direction.

* * *

Mizu stood there, observing the mess she had made. The animals, which she regretting hurting them in the place, were piled up in one corner of the court. There was a hole on the other corner, where Hotaru was, with her machine. And everyone else was upstairs on the bus. She looked up and saw a hot air balloon.

"Idiot." She said, as she ran up the stairs and onto the bus.

"Mizu! You're ok!" She turned around to face the two teachers.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Though we gotta get the students to a different place. Send the heavily injured to the hospital, send the rest to the Northern Woods." She said, frowning. The teachers looked at her, surprised.

"Why the Northern Woods?" Selina asked. She looked at her.

"Because. I know who and how this is being caused. The further the students are from the school, the better." The three teachers (the sub was on the driver's seat and didn't really pay much attention)

"I'm coming with you." She turned around and faced Naru.

"Why? Do you think you're the cause of this?" She asked, looking into his eyes seriously. He smiled, slightly.

"Yes. I am the cause of this." She laughed and slapped his back lightly.

"If you are, then I am too. I mean… you basically followed me once you found out I was doing jobs for the school." She said, and then whispered to the level in which the two teachers could hear. (He started to try once he found out both Yuka and Mizu were already doing jobs for the school and became special star)

"Fine, fine. And we need Mikan and co." He added. Mikan and co looked at him.

"We will. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Suzu. The rest of them can continue on to the forest." And the bus stopped in front of the elementary school.

"And now he starts…." Mizu said, as they exited the school. And they heard music.

* * *

Since you know how the song goes, let me explain the main part…

"So it starts…" Naru said, as he walked up to the building. The rest of them were standing there when Mizu noticed something.

"He's in the Broadcasting Room!" She shouted as she ran closer to the balloon.

"I'm going to stop him." Naru said, as he walked faster to catch up to her.

"That idiot won't give up on my sister's words." Mizu grumbled as she ran. Mikan was just about to follow her, but Natsume grabbed her hand. She started to blush as she could feel the warmth of his hand… whoops I'm going off topic… well not really…

"Don't. She seems to be pretty adamant about it. Just come with us and help us protect Class B." It seems that I've changed this part definitely. I mean, in the story… whoops, I'm going off topic here again… Mikan looked at her with wide eyes, before reading the blocked message in his eyes and staying limp.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Suzu ran to their classroom, where they could see their class …. Inflicting pain on their peers and the room. Natsume and Ruka sat that one out, seeing as their Alices could do almost nothing against the students, well, Natsume could've but, one, his Alice causes pain and two, he was injured. Mikan tried the physical for the girls, by pulling the tools away from them and some sort. The males were already dealt with, when Suzu removed her bracelet, and they were all under her control, until she placed the bracelet back on.

"SNAPPP OUT OF ITTTTT!" Was all you could hear. And everyone went back in control.

All of the sudden, Tsubasa and Misaki came with the Mind Reader. The class sighed in relief.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan shouted as Suzu giggled and watched the scene. The said laughed, along with the person next to him.

"Thanks to this guy who was around the middle school area, we didn't hear the broadcast." Misaki said, ruffling his head. He looked up and smiled back.

"I'm not very good at listening to instructions." Was all he said, as Mikan regained her composure.

"Let go help them!" She shouted as she ran through the door. Tsubasa stopped her, using his Alice.

"Are you willing to lose yourself?" He asked. The whole class looked at him, until Suzu shouted.

"Well, if we do nothing, we're basically being protected for no use!" She shouted as she ran, smartly avoiding his shadow. Nobody understood what she had said. No one. Not even herself. He sighed in some sort of annoyance and followed her, releasing Mikan and the rest of the main part of the class following them.

* * *

"REO! STOP IT!" Narumi was held in the Broadcasting Room. By Reo's henchmen. Mizu, wasn't there, as she managed to escape, by teleporting. Where? Near the Broadcasting Room. She sighed as she stood there, camouflaged, doing nothing, as she heard a pair of footsteps. Many pairs. She turned around and faced the group, mainly Mikan and co.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered to herself as she laid herself on the wall. And then she noticed something. The music had stopped.

"Hey… the music stopped." Mikan pointed out. The others sighed.

"So, what are we going to do? Barge in?" Natsume asked.

"Actually, I would hit the door with the Baka Gun… but…." Hotaru said, trailing off for once in her life.

"But?" Mikan asked, bewildered.

"It's in the laboratory." And the rest of them '…'ed.

"So, let's barge in." Natsume said, using his Alice to burn the door. They walked in to find…

Naru sitting, with Reo's henchmen surrounding him, right behind him. Reo was to his side.

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan shouted as she ran. She stopped when she noticed something weird.

"That idiot. He knew he couldn't stop me in that state." Reo said, as he walked closer to him. The group walked in.

"Reo! You bastard!" Ruka and Suzu shouted as Suzu tried to use her Alice. Though she failed. That was until she removed her bracelet. And then everyone but Reo, Naru and the boys (which they had… Ruka, Natsume, Mind Reader and the flying kid (forgot his name)).

"Miyagi huh?" He said, walking up to her. She didn't looked fazed at her. The Mind Reader started to read his mind, at the same time as Suzu. Reo placed his hand in his pocket.

"'I guess you're a child after all'" Was what they both said. He stopped walking as the Mind Reader walked up, next to Suzu.

"'Your thoughts are so superficial'" They both continued on, as Reo's eyes widened and the rest of the group watched.

"'You are dead wrong if you think you can control me with your Alice.'"

"'Well, that is what this school is only for." They didn't stop, as everyone noticed he got angrier.

"'Maybe I should just finish this now.'"

"Mind reading Alices huh?" Reo said, as he snapped out of his state of being shocked.

"'What could that weak Alice do now…'" The three of them said at the same time, Reo stopping about halfway through his sentence.

"'I've trained my voice pheromones for years along with Naru'" Suzu's purple eyes glinted with anger as she kept reading his mind, while the Mind Readers stayed neutral.

"'We were always together back then.'" They didn't notice that the door was still opened and Mizu watched along, still camouflaged. Well, she slowly inched herself inside, making sure that no one would notice her.

"'Until he betrayed me…'" And that was the final straw for him.

"Shut up." Was all he could manage out of his mouth. But the two still kept going.

"'I trusted him. More than everyone.'" He couldn't say anymore.

"'Why did he betray me?'" And he really did lose his mind.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He shouted, taking a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Suzu. Everyone stayed stunned and couldn't do anything. He smiled as he almost pulled the trigger. That is until they heard…

"REO! DON'T YOU DARE POINT A GUN AT MY DAUGHTER!" And everyone flinched at the volume. They instantly knew who it was, as she person appeared next to him, punching him on the face, with all of her anger pointed in his direction. And in reality, it made him pass out. Mizu stood there, huffing and puffing as he saw her once friend, fall to the ground. Everyone looked at her stunned. And then someone decided to break the silence.

"D-daughter?!?" Mikan shouted, quite confused. The goons had decided to run away, dragging Reo along with them.

* * *

"Come on, spill." Naru said, as they stood in the classroom, her sitting on a stool.

"….It's already too late to hide her identity. Suzu's real name is Suzu Azumi. She is eight, not ten. The reason she was allowed in this class was because she had already learnt to control her Alice, and being that way, I could keep an eye on her." Mizu said, as she sighed. Suzu looked at the class, face full of regret.

"The reason I have my hair in a side ponytail is because…" She said, as she changed her hair style, to a ponytail, she looked almost identical to Mizu. Except for the colour variation and the eye colour.

"Whoa!" They shouted. Mizu smiled.

"I guess I let my anger get the best of me." She said, laughing softly. She patted Suzu's head and got up. She started to walk out of the classroom, but stopped when she heard Naru's voice.

"Wait, you're not married… then who is her father?" Naru asked. The class looked at him, somewhat concerned for his mental health. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Suzu, tell your father that he's an idiot." She nodded and she did just that. She faced Naru, with glinting eyes.

"You're an idiot." And she laughed as the class stayed silent. Naru's eyes went wide opened and he couldn't say anything as he fell to the ground, fainted with shock. Mizu laughed.

"Dear, oh dear me. I didn't know he could faint under that much pressure." And she sighed as she took his arm and teleported, taking Suzu with her.

* * *

Naru woke up in his bed, Suzu watching him. He opened his eyes and found himself facing a pair of identical eyes. That was when he noticed how stupid he was. She had the same eyes as he did.

"Suzu?" He asked. She stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Where is your mother?" He asked, pushing himself off the bed. And then he felt some pressure to his chest, pushing him back.

"I'm right here. And I'll blast you to the oblivion if you don't rest. For goodness sake, you didn't have to jump in front of a lion and just get yourself wounded." Mizu said, as she appeared right next to him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"A trip down memory lane it is." Was all she said, as she sighed and fooled around with the hem of her bright pink dress.

* * *

Me: It took me about a whole month to realise that 'mizu' in Japanese means water. I'm so stupid, and it was just a coincidence...

Mizu: So, I was funnily enough named after water?

Me: Yup.

Mizu: Then... umm... study more Japanese?

Me: Do you really think that's easy?

Mizu: Apparently not.

Mikan: She doesn't own GA. Reviews, please?

Me: Whatever.


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 13 A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Mizu stood there, frowning as she noticed something. She sighed as she grabbed Suzu's arm.

"Sorry, but could you get Mikan and Natsume for me? I think they also need to hear this. Ruka and Hotaru can come too, if they want." Mizu said, looking at her in the eye. She smiled, ridiculously.

"Gotcha, mum." She said, as she skipped off.

"So that military thing was a lie?" Naru asked when she disappeared. Score. She was so dead. Or maybe busted. Or just… telling the truth hesitantly.

"Well… not really. My destined job was to be a secret agent, but I couldn't since I had Suzu. And they didn't know who she was, or she would've had to live her life in Alice Academy." Mizu said, as she sat down and pulled out a picture from her jacket's pocket.

"Here." Was all she said, as she passed the picture. It was a picture of the two sisters and Suzu, who was about the age of two, in appearance. Her purple eyes were sparkling as they were in the picture as she smiled. Mizu and Yuka were laughing at the camera, more like at Suzu. They were supposedly in the outskirts of Tokyo, since they were in a forest of some sort. He looked at it for a while.

"Keep that. That's the only photo of Suzu I have, at that age." Was all Mizu said, as she heard a knock on the door.

"Mizu. You called?" Natsume and co, which did include Hotaru and Ruka.

"Ah, yes. I did call. Please, sit down." Mizu said, yet again sighing, though you could hear the slight laugh in her voice. The four looked at her, as they sat down. She pulled a bag out of her pocket, choosing the light green one, and a dark grey one. She sighed.

"I know you need time, but I don't think I have any." Mizu said, as she forced the Healing Alice stone into Naru. His wounds immediately disappeared and the pigmentation of his face had returned to normal. The whole group of six sighed as he got up. Mizu got out the grey Alice stone and inserted it into herself. She laughed at the weird sensation.

"So… I called Mikan and Natsume here, since… well, I knew your parents well." She said. The two looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Yes, I knew them quite well. Natsume, your mother had Memory Manipulation Alice. Mikan, your mother had S,E,C, Instant Teleportation and Insertion." Mizu said, as she looked at the two. Mikan's head shot up, since she was looking at the floor with confusion.

"S,E,C?" She asked. The whole group, Natsume included laughed.

"Steal, Erase and Copy." Mizu said, clutching her gut, for some abnormal reason.

"Well, are you ready for my past?" She said, after getting in control.

"Of course." Naru said, looking at her in all seriousness. Suzu freaked out slightly and hugged her mother's arm for dear life. She laughed.

"Now, Suzu. I thought I taught you to be braver than that." She said, still laughing. The rest of the group laughed at she pouted and everyone disappeared.

* * *

They were in a swirly place. Well, that's what a ten year old would call it. It was swirling with all different colours. There was no place on Earth that this existed in. Well, almost. They were, guess what? In the different dimension portals.

"Well, where first?" She said, as the group looked around. Mikan put her hand up.

"Twenty years ago!" She exclaimed. The group looked at her for a second and then nodded. She sighed and shook her head in disagreement.

"How about seventeen years ago?" she asked.

"Why?"

"My Alice wasn't discovered until I was ten." Was her reply as she opened the portal.

_Seventeen Years Ago…_

_It was a bright sunny morning when the limo stopped in front of the school. Mizuki Azumi walked out, accompanied by a few teachers. She looked at the school and basically glared at it._

"_What's wrong with me? I'm normal!" She exclaimed as she was pushed inside the gates, and well, pushed into another man. She instantly looked up to find herself facing a teacher. A smiling teacher._

"_What's your name, kid?" He asked, kneeling towards her. Mizu looked up._

"_Mizuki Azumi…" She said, giving into the temptation. His eyes widened immediately._

"_Azumi?" He questioned. She nodded, brown eyes glistening her eyes._

"_Yup. What's your name?" She asked, warming up to him immediately._

"_Mr. Yukihara. I'm your homeroom teacher, and apparently, your moderator for the Special Abilities Class." He said, picking her up._

The group watched as they walked to the room. It was older than the modern version, but basically, nothing was changed.

"_Hello! This is our new student, Mizuki Azumi!" Izumi said, shouting. The class looked at her, slightly frightened._

"_Her Alices are Camouflage, Insertion and Water." He explained as the class calmed down a bit._

"_Where do you want to sit?" He asked cheerfully. She looked around the place, until she spotted a seat next to a lonely girl, brown hair and brown eyes. She pointed in that direction. Almost everyone looked at her as if she was killing herself, or sending herself into a death trap. Though Izumi smiled._

"_Then be my guest!" He shouted, as she walked in that direction. The girl next to her looked up._

"_What's your name?" She asked. The girl smiled._

"_Yuka Azumi." And that's when everyone looked at the two properly. And then there was a loud gasp, teacher included._

"_I remember mummy talking about a girl named Yuka. She was talking to daddy about her, something about sending her away for money. I overheard this conversation." Mizu said. The two looked at each other, before, well, the mushy part._

_The reunion._

"That was your first day at Alice Academy?" Mikan asked, as they jumped out of the portal. She smiled.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Why did they looked at Yuka, slightly frightened?" Ruka asked.

"Because, She had the S,E,C and Instant Teleportation and Insertion." And then Hotaru mixed the information together, and had wide eyes. Mizu looked at her reaction.

"I see Hotaru has got it." Was all she said, as the group looked at her.

"T-that… that's M-Mikan's m-mother!" She exclaimed stuttering. So unlike her. Mikan looked at the scene in the still opened portal, quite shocked. Mizu smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot to tell you that your mother was my older sister." She said, jokily as she poked her tongue out. Naru laughed at her childish behaviour.

"Hey! You don't call me childish!" she said, actually, more exclaiming, reading him like a book. Mikan looked at her, still in one word, surprised.

"So, what year do you want to see next?" She asked. Suzu put her hand up this time.

"Eight years ago, immediately after graduation." She said. Mizu looked at her, quite surprised.

"As you wish." And the opened up another portal

_Eight Years Ago, After Mizu's Private Graduation…_

_Mizu walked out of the academy. Her hair, which was about halfway down her back was cut to shoulder length. She didn't tie it was she stared at the place, for a bit before walking away. It was then she noticed something. Something eerily different. She turned around, to face…_

_None other than the government._

"_I told you, I'm not going." Was all she said in a calm passive voice, her hands doing one of them tai-chi exercises. It was soon after, the people found themselves in a whirlpool of water, and were practically drowning. She walked away, knowing the first place to go to. She walked, ran and travelled to find herself near a house._

_Kaoru's house. And there, she heard screaming. She ran inside the house, the door opened, immediately. A man walked to the door, blocking her entrance. That was until he actually noticed who she was._

"_Mizuki. Nice to see you. You're sister's currently in labour." And she took no chance of hesitation. She ran upstairs and found herself facing a pregnant Kaoru and Yuka, who was just about to give birth._

"_Mizu! You're here!"_

"_Yes. Kazu allowed me to graduate early, since… of the troubles." Was all she said, as she rushed to her side. Soon later, a girl was born._

"_Name?" Was all she asked._

"_Mikan." Was her reply, before she passed out._

"You were there when I was born?" Mikan asked, in some sort of disbelief.

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"So… Kaoru was…?" Mikan asked, yet again. Mizu froze on the spot, but nevertheless replied, telling the truth.

"Natsume's mother." And the group looked at him. His stoic face and all. Mizu saved him the trouble of replying though.

"Do you want to watch the rest?"

"Yeah." Suzu was the one who had said that.

_Eight Years Later, Nine Months After Mikan's Birth… _

_Mizu stood in an apartment, not too far from Tokyo. She was, well, nine months pregnant, and well, all of the sudden Yuka appeared._

"_Mizu. You doing well?"_

"_For goodness sake, Yuka. I thought you'd changed, after Kaoru's death. Apparently, not." She said, laughing. Yuka stood there, exasperated._

"_Shiki's placed me under a damn hard mission, so yeah." And then… the sequence of events began._

……

"_Idiot." She muttered after it was over. Unlike her sister, she was a lot stronger and was capable enough to handle the pressure._

"_Name?" She lied on the ground, thinking for a moment._

"_Suzu." Was all she said. The only thing she was paying attention to, was her purple eyes._

"_They remind me too much of her father." She mumbled as she went to sleep and Yuka stayed, looking after her niece._

"Happy?" She said. The group looked at her.

"Who was my father?" Mikan asked. Suzu laughed this time.

"What? You know?" And she nodded.

"Your father is apparently my mother's teacher." And the rest of the group laughed. Mizu stood there.

"Am I done?"

"I'd like to see one thing." Hotaru asked. Mizu looked at her in the face.

"Your meeting with my brother." And she laughed. Literally laughed.

"That, I can definitely do."

_Thirteen Years Ago…_

"_C'mon… I wanted to finish that stupid thing…" Mizu said, as she followed Yuka. Yuka laughed._

"_Sis, I know you wanted to finish that prank on him, but it's too late now." Yuka said, smiling back at her. Mizu sighed. Yuka knew when they needed to use code language when discussing about their 'jobs'._

"_AHHHHH!!" They heard. _The group flinched at the volume of the noise. _A bit later, a younger Narumi walked by them._

"_I'm going to check what that was. Later." She said, doing her signature wave to the two, and walking away. A few meters away, she found a young boy on the ground, crying. She knelt down and patted his head._

"_What's wrong?" The boy sniffed and looked up._

"_I just-just… got f-framed!" He exclaimed, crying. She laughed. (I mean, who can imagine him crying? And complaining?)_

"_Come here." She said, holding out a hand. What she didn't know was two specific people were watching her. He looked at her for a second and took it hesitantly._

"_What's your name?" And then a boy, his age, which was estimated to be about five, ran towards him._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, frantically. He looked at Mizu, with a concerning look._

"_He seems fine." Was all she said._

"_Miss, I'm Subaru Imai. And that's Shuichi Sakurano." Imai said, yet again hesitantly._

"_There's nothing wrong. Come with me, and we'll go explain to the teachers." And she took both boys hands._

"_Who ever knew she was the mother type?" Yuka asked, as she laughed at the scene placed in front of her._

"_No one, considering her anger." Naru said, laughing along with her._

"That's how I know your brother, Hotaru." Hotaru looked at her, confused.

"Then, what happened on the night of your graduation?" And Mizu froze on the spot. Literally. She couldn't move, or thing, for that matter.

"Mi-Mikan… I think that was a bit too harsh of a question…" Naru said, fidgeting slightly, and hesitant, at that moment.

"It-it's fine. Th-though I don't think she should kn-know." And then they found themselves in Naru's room again, Mizu on the floor, fainted again.

"I knew this would've put too much stress on mum's body."

* * *

Me: Just for those people who'd like my version of the history, since it's all changed.

Mikan: I see.

Me: Ever since when did you become wise?

Mikan: I dunno. Since Hotaru 'Baka'ed me?

Hotaru: She doesn't own GA. Review? (she doesn't use polite language obviously)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Me: I see.


	14. Sanity, Insanity, Sane, Insane

**Chapter 14 Sanity, Insanity, Sane, Insane**

Mizu found herself, lying in a bed, holding onto something she didn't hold onto to, before she had fainted. She pushed herself off, and found a note, scrunched up in her hand. She sighed, as she looked around where she was. She found herself in the hospital, around midnight. The window as opened and she saw many cards and well, those get well soon things. She dared to open the piece of paper, sighing when she was incorrect.

_Mizu,_

_You told them. Well, it was your choice. We've tracked the ESP. He's actually taken all of his clones out. We're going to attack, and it would be nice for you to join. Of course, because of Suzu, Naru and Mikan, I don't think you can. And I don't think he'll allow you to. Don't worry, I won't get myself killed._

_I teleported this to your hand, by the way._

_I wish Suzu and Mikan good luck for their exams._

_Yuka._

"Total idiot." She muttered as she pushed herself up. She scowled at the note and then sighed, tears somewhat flowing from her eyes. Involuntarily.

"Why must you? Why must you send yourself to your own death?" She said, muffled, tears flowing faster down her eyes. And then she heard the door open behind her. She didn't dare turn around, the tears still falling from her eyes, dripping from her face, onto the note.

"Mizu?" She didn't respond as she shook and looked at the moonlight. The person walked up to her and forced her to turn around. She didn't look at the person right in the eye. She just let the tears slip from her eyes. Her mouth was dry, but there was only a few words that slipped out of her mouth before she… fell into a sea of tears, something that she would rarely do.

"Sister… idiot." And the piece of paper slipped out of her fingers.

Naru, who stood there, looking at the woman on the floor, picked up the note, which she feebly attempted to take away from him. He looked at it for a second, before holding the woman on the floor, silently cursing himself. She didn't notice who was holding onto her, so she teleported herself to a place where she knew Yuka would be.

* * *

Mizu just found herself where she wanted herself to be. She wiped away her tears and left the man, who she figured was Naru, after she saw the blonde head leaning on her back.

"Mizu, come back…" He said. She turned around.

"Sorry, but… I have personal matters."

"They concern me to-" Before he could argue, she placed a hand over his mouth.

"No, they don't. Go back, look after Suzu and Mikan. Look after them. I won't be back tomorrow." And she teleported him back to the school. She stood in a house. No, a mansion. A place she knew quite well. Actually, she had lived there once. She walked up to the house and saw the shadowy figure that stood there. The figure turned around to face her.

"You. Are. Going. To. Hell!" She shouted. The short figure laughed. But not for long. His laugh was cut short when there was a bright light next to her. And then he faced two people.

"Yuka! Come back to me!" He shouted, pleadingly. They both knew that she wouldn't. And they both knew he was faking it.

"No." She growled as she walked closer to him. He smirked and tried to use his Alice. Tried.

"What?" He squealed. Yuka looked at her curiously, and she just laughed. She took out a card. A card with a stone. A medium-ish sized Alice stone. Dark in colour. Nullification.

"Sorry, but I came prepared." And she held onto it, for almost dear life, as her Alice went out of control, which was her anger. At first, nothing happened. He laughed. And then you could hear something coming. Something like… Actually, almost exactly along the lines of:

"WHAT THE HELL!?! HOW THE HECK IS YOUR ALICE LIKE THIS?!?!" She laughed, as she watched him suffer. Not to sound like a sadist, but it was something that she felt was 'appropriate' at the time.

"I'm sorry, but, really, your Alice is no use." And she took one last Alice stone. It was possibly the darkest of all. And it was possibly the biggest. She flipped it around, as she saw him flail around in a vortex of water, which wouldn't let him go, as it rained and a tsunami (mini, but with the same amount of devastating damage as the real one can be) came, every now and then. And then a figure appeared. A figure who wore a mask. A cat mask. A black cat mask. Wearing the Academy's uniform. Mizu already knew who this was.

"Natsume!" She shouted. The person looked at her, surprised. He jumped to her, landing right behind her.

"What?" He whispered harshly. Mizu was about to reply back, but she forgot and encircled herself into the world of the pain suffering ESP. So Yuka responded.

"Go back to the Academy. Go back and protect the students. There could possibly be another attack. And protect Mikan and Suzu too. They'll be targeted." Yuka whispered. He nodded and almost jumped back. But he stopped, listening to the words she had added.

"And you are soo much like your mother, cold hearted on the outside, warm in the inside." Yuka added before he really did go. Mizu didn't hear, as she was too much into cursing the ESP. It was then Yuka decided she had to stop venting all of her anger to the ESP. She had to take him back, alive. Dead was almost no use.

"Mizu. That's enough. I'll place an Alice preventing sticker and take him to headquarters." And she left, taking the unconscious and possibly hypothermia sufferer and suffering from a concussion ESP. She sighed and teleported back, holding that Alice stone, still, for dear life.

* * *

Naru found himself in the same room he found Mizu. He looked around and not long later, found Natsume in that same room. He was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. It took him a while to notice that he was even in the room.

"What are you doing here, Naru?" He asked, when he finally noticed. Naru flinched and didn't say anything.

"I saw the Azumi's not long ago. Here, I took this from Suzu's room." And he passed him her diary. He looked at it, quite shocked.

"It had your name on a note, pleading you to take it. Really, don't ask why. I just passed by her room and saw it there, so yeah, I took it." Was all he said, before walking out. Naru smiled, and thought something along the lines of 'Mikan softened him up'. And then he just looked at it, before opening it and all of her pictures falling out. They were all pictures of her when she was about two and varied to about the age of eight. One of them was a picture which had sound… well, was a video, basically. And it activated.

"Mummy? Who was my daddy?" He could hear. He picked up the… picture and watched it immediately. He saw a young Suzu, long curly brown locks swaying in the wind, sitting next to Mizu, on what looked like a hill. She wore a purple and pink summer dress, as the breeze flowed through her hair, which wasn't tied, strangely.

"Your father was… a kind generous person. Though, when I first met him, he was an ignorant and arrogant naughty boy. Though, his behaviour grew upon on me and now… I care for him, no matter what." Was all she said, her brown eyes glistening facing the town in front of them. Suzu turned around to face her, her hair spilling onto her face.

"When will I meet him?" She asked, almost immediately after she turned around.

"When you're older." And that's when the video ended. He stared at it and placed it in his pocket, ripping a spare page from her diary and writing a note.

"Sorry, Mizu." Was all he said, as he crept to the double star dorms. Why did he? Yet again, don't ask.

* * *

Mizu stood in her daughter's room, watching her peacefully as she slept. Standing right beside her was Yuka, who had teleported herself back, to help. She watched her, so she could watch her sister calm down. She smiled and patted her back.

"Good job. We won't be worrying about the ESP for a while." She chuckled silently.

"Well, he threatens Suzu or Mikan, he's dead as… well, him under Persona's Alice." She said. Yuka laughed slightly too. That word brought her somewhat bad memories, though she pushed it from her brain.

"You are going to see Mikan now?" She muttered. Yuka froze on the spot.

"Yes. I haven't seen her since, yeah." She said, hesitantly, avoiding them bad memories.

"I'm sorry, Yuka. I only coincidently met her here, since Kazu told me she enrolled recently. I just wanted to see it for myself." And the two walked out, bumping into the one person they didn't want to see. Both.

"Yuka, Mizu." Mizu sighed as she apologised, in a low voice, only loud enough for Yuka to hear. He stood there, watching her as she… had her revenge. As they say, revenge is sweet.

She kissed him on the forehead. Even though she didn't have pheromones, the fact she was bold enough to do it, meant that he was dead surprised. Yuka laughed softly, as he fainted.

"Sorry, Naru." They both said, as they walked towards the single star dorms.

* * *

The two stood in Mikan's room, watching her sleep. Mizu sighed as she did something she didn't want to do. She walked up to the girl and nudged her awake.

"Aunty.,.?" She mumbled as she pushed herself up. Yuka looked at her strange. Actually, they looked at each other shocked, and strange.

"Yes, Mikan?" She replied as the girl rubbed her eyes.

"Who is she?" She asked, pointing to Yuka. She smiled.

"Mikan, meet your mother." She her eyes opened quite wide, instantly. She popped of her bed and walked up to the figure who looked like her.

"M-mother?" She stammered. Yuka flinched slightly at the title and looked down. She patted the girls head.

"You two can have your reunion. I'm going to check on Naru." Mizu said, walking out of the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

* * *

Naru awoke to find himself on the floor of a corridor, a figure walking up to him. He got up and was prepared to use his pheromone Alice when he got, literally, washed away. He got up soaking wet, when he found himself facing the one that he actually wanted to see for answers.

"Mizu, nice to see you again." He said, coming out rather bitterly. Mizu looked at him, right in the eye. She didn't say anything before falling, the Alice stone, that she still held onto falling out of her palm, faceplanting onto the timber floor.

"Naru, I-" And she truly blacked out. Falling right next to his standing figure, gone.

* * *

It was the next day. Everyone was surprised that Mikan was extremely happy, and she didn't tell a soul why. Not even Hotaru. Though she already knew that Yuka visited her, since her invention recorded the whole moment, basically. Natsume was too confused at Mikan's mothers words, about his mother. Though, majority of the people were surprised to find both their teachers in the hospital. Mizu was just plain exhausted and Naru because… of… well… many reasons, we'll just leave it at that.

"Attention all students. This is the HSP speaking. Due to an incident, the exams will be pushed back a few days." And you would probably literally hear all of the shouts of the students who were fired up, riled, thrilled and cheering, thanking whoever helped postpone their exams.

"Have you seen Mizu yet?" Mikan asked Hotaru. She shook her head.

"I haven't seen her, since, well, every time I go, she's still passed out." She replied back to her.

"How's Mr. Naru?" She asked. Hotaru replied again.

"I heard from Mr. Jinno that he was passed out, though I went there once and he was wide awake. I think he's up by now." Hotaru said, sceptically. Though, knowing Mikan, she's too thick-headed for her own good some times.

"So, who's writing our grammar (Japanese if you want to call it that) exam?" Mikan asked basically, nothing.

"Who knows? I get this feeling Narumi's already written it."

"And I think that he'll go all out." Mikan said back, as the two girls laughed, while watching the substitute teacher panic.

* * *

Me: Too tired...

Mikan: Why?

Me: I sleep at 1am in the morning now, since I write little bits of a story.

Mikan: Right.

Me: Anyways, when did you become my psychiatrist?

Mikan: I dunno.

Yuka: She doesn't own GA and definitely not my daughter. Though she owns my cousin. And my sister. Reviews?

Me: Yuka, you forgot the 'please'.

Yuka: Please?


	15. Plan A, Plan B?

**Chapter 15 Plan A, Plan B?**

"Ice-cream… where is my ice-cream…?" Mizu muttered. She was currently in the high school division reporting about her somewhat successful 'success' which she had told no one. The only ones who knew what had happened on the night, a week ago was Yuka and Natsume. Though Natsume didn't even bother spilling out what he had to say. She was released only that morning, and immediately headed towards the high school division. Narumi was released the day he awoke from his unconscious state. Mizu had placed a nice 'cover' which was her usual self, though, if you could see pretty carefully, you could see the worry written on her face.

It was then she noticed that she was right in front of his office. She knocked and opened the door.

"Ah, Mizu." He said, as he settled down a few pieces of paperwork.

"I've done it. I've captured him. He's currently with the AAO, where I trust he'll be dealt with. From here onwards, he won't be a nuisance anymore. The AAO has agreed to stop interfering with the school, now they have who they need." She said. Kazu nodded his head.

"I already know. Yuka came by yesterday night to tell me. She told me to tell you that they have him under a human restraint, so his Alice has no effect. Apparently, my brother's Alice stone is still working." She smiled.

"Finally, peace." She said, as she walked out. But before she walked out, she was stopped.

"Anyways. About the principals… I don't have the time to deal with two divisions." He said, definitely implying something. And she got the message.

"Yes sir. Whatever you want." She said, sarcastically, saluting, as she left the room.

* * *

Mizu was sitting down in the classroom, when she felt that exact same sensation. The bell had gone a few seconds ago, when she heard the all so familiar sound of someone walking in.

"Hello everyone!" She sighed as she walked out of the classroom, pulling Suzu with her. Narumi stood there, watching her, but, nevertheless, did nothing about it, until he was threatened with flames.

"Go. She needs someone to support her." Natsume said, as she faced the window. He shrugged, and ran off, the substitute teacher running in, magically. He took her hand and he disappeared, into the black abyss.

* * *

The three appeared in a room, in a house. There was furniture in it. It looked very, very familiar to two of the three. And then Yuka walked out.

"I didn't expect you to bring him along." Was all she said, as she smirked. Mizu looked behind her and instantly flinched, jumping a few feet backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed. And then she felt someone push her forwards, right into him.

"You were always the gullible one, sis." Yuka said, as she chuckled. Suzu stood there, smiling. She then used her pheromone Alice. Without the bracelet.

"Thanks, Aunt." She said, hugging her aunt. Yuka hugged her back.

"No problems. It's time Plan B started." She whispered into her ear. Narumi, on the other hand, went crazy. Until Mizu found herself standing up, kissing him right on the lips. It was at that time that Suzu placed her bracelet back on, and he returned to his normal state, though he was still kissing her. Until Mizu jumped back that is. Her face was all red, mainly of embarrassment.

"What the hell was I doing?" She said, as she teleported away. Naru stood there, confused.

"What was I doing?"

"That, is what I call a pheromone Alice. Good job, Suzu."

"No problem. Dad, want to go back, or hang around here? I mean, this is where I live." Suzu said. Naru didn't respond. Apparently, he hadn't gotten used to the title.

"Teacher!" She exclaimed. And then he responded.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Call mum back, would you?" She said, as she went to a different room.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. We're in Kawasaki. This is where Mizu lives." And she forced him to look outside. They were in a mansion, quite far away from the city. He gaped.

"Now, I'm calling Mizu. Do you want to go back?" Yuka asked. He sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

And that started Plan A. Now for Plan B…

Suzu returned the next day, under the hands of Mizu, who didn't dare speak to anyone. She kept herself in a muttering state, only talking to herself. Even when rumours and news were spread around that she was to be the principal of the elementary division, she didn't speak to anyone, especially avoiding Naru. The news that Mizu was Suzu's mother had also spread like rapid fire, though not that many knew her father's identity.

"Aunt?" She didn't respond.

"Mum!" That's all it took to make her turn around.

"What is it?"

"Come with us!" She reluctantly came along. But she had ideas of her own. Ideas of revenge.

* * *

Mizu's Plan B…

She had run away, somehow, from the two girl's plans. She was just walking around the place, sighing.

"Now what could they get me in?" She muttered as she passed a few classes. And then she noticed something.

"Wait… this is just plain weird. Naru's teaching for once?" She said, as she looked through the window.

* * *

It was after school, when Mizu sat in the supervisor's staffroom. She liked that place, and it still kept its supply of ice-cream, so that's where she normally was. On the table, she had the paperwork of Suzu, since she had to redo them. As she wrote, she heard someone open the door, but she didn't turn around, as she kept writing, sighing every… I don't know, few minutes? Eventually, she did turn around and found herself facing none other than the one she didn't want to face.

"……Hello." She said, blandly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. The person sat down on the couch, staring at the coffee table. Mizu turned around and started to write again, every now and then, sipping on her coffee. And then the person spoke.

"Hello, Mizuki." She flinched. She had never heard a voice that much full of hate and venom in a while. Actually, a week, since hearing her own voice, that somewhat fortunate day, she considered that pretty venomous. She looked at the sheet of paper she was writing on. And then she turned around.

"Might I inquire what you want?" She asked, not in her cheery voice, not in her cheery self. All of her defences had fallen. She was quite vulnerable.

"Nothing." And she sighed, turning back to her work. And then the door opened again. Mizu could hear huffing and puffing. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked, quite concerned. Suzu faced her.

"There's a fire in the Northern Woods!" She exclaimed. Mizu stood up, chair making a screeching noise and ran. But she added something, before she left.

"Suzu, dear, could you finish my paperwork? It's about you, so you can be able to do it. I'll be back. See ya!" And she scrammed out of there. Suzu sighed as she walked to the table and started to fill in her own details. Many people thought she was way too smart for her age. She already knew the big words of her age. I mean, that's classified as smart, isn't it?

Naru, who just sat there, watched as his daughter filled out her own paperwork. He was quite surprised that she already knew how to manage adult work.

"Mum teaches me all of the time. I do the easy ones, though." She said, as if she had read his mind. Actually, she did, unsurprisingly, as she walked to the fridge and got out some ice-cream.

"There are some things you do inherit from your mother." He said, laughing. She immediately pouted and retorted.

"And there are more than the pheromones and eyes that I inherit from you." She said, as she walked to the dresser, and motioned him to come. And he did, and gasped, when he saw all of the different outfits were there.

"I… see…" Was all he said, immediately taking back what he said.

* * *

Mizu got to the forest, running instead of teleporting, since really; she couldn't, since it would be too much of a risk. And she didn't really think of it in the first place. She could smell smoke and really see it. There were students hanging around there, dealing with the injured. And there were many, since majority of them suffered either minor or major smoke inhalation. She ran to the first person that she could see. The tall man with a lot of blonde hair.

"Sakurano! Do you know who did this?" She asked. The said turned around.

"Ahh… Principal Azumi. Apparently something happened in there. We fear that there are students in there." She didn't catch the last part, as she was already running into the forest. She knew Bear would be in there. Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume were probably there too.

Who knew? She was right.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were stuck together. Simple as that. Mikan was scared as, as Natsume wasn't that frightened at all. They didn't know what caused it. One moment it was nice and sunny, the next, the sight and smell of smoke.

"Natsume… I'm scared." Natsume's eyes were wide opened. She had used the same words as one once dear to him had used.

"_Brother… I'm scared."_

He did the first thing that his instincts told him to do. Hug her and comfort her.

"It's alright, Strawberry." She didn't bother saying anything about it. She then smiled. He looked at her face. It was full of worry, and she was almost on the verge of tears. And then he almost did the unforgivable.

His face went closer.

And closer.

And closer until he could feel her breath.

Mikan's eyes went wide open, tears falling out unintentionally. Her face changed to shocked as Natsume closed his eyes.

And he went a little bit closer…

And then…

Almost.

"MIKAN! NATSUME! HOTARU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Mikan smiled at the voice. Natsume pulled himself back; looking in the direction he heard the voice. She got up and ran immediately. Ran for almost dear life. Natsume looked at the figure that was once in his arms. The one he almost somewhat tortured. He then lazily got up, casually placed his manga in his pocket and walked after her. A few feet away, was Mikan hugging the teacher. Mizu laughed, a little.

"Now to find Hotaru." And then she looked up. She smiled and waved.

"Well, that was relatively easy." She said, still smiling and waving. She also had Bear, who was sitting behind her, looking down. The other two looked at her confused until they looked up. And Mikan…

"HOTARU!" She shouted, affectionately.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru still had her Baka Gun in these situations… and she still used it. She flew off, Mikan and Natsume (who just followed her for the sake of nothing) following her. Mizu smiled.

"Time for magic." Once she knew that everyone was gone. She lifted both her arms up, one of hands in a rotating way, the other in a flapping way.

And there was a roar.

And the fire was gone.

And still, Plan B (Mizu style) was a success. Without the one who thought of it doing anything.

* * *

Mizu walked out of the forest, watching the students cheer her. She smiled.

"Really, is that necessary?" She asked. It was silent for a little bit.

"YES!" One student shouted. And then she smirked.

"Then why isn't everyone studying? The exams start in two days." And there were funny looks around the place. Mainly…

Shocked.

Annoyed.

PO'ed. (Pissed Off)

WTF.

And…

'Huh? What exams?'

And then they scrammed. Apart from the four and the Principals. They just stood there, watching them leave. And then Mizu smirked again.

"You do know you four have exams too. I expect to see you get full marks in the business studies course, Imai." She added. The group bowed at her and then 'scrammed' in their own way. Nice and slow. And then she looked at three of the rest.

"I'm pretty sure you'd want to study too. Mikan, there's a chance you could see your grandfather, if you get the Top Student Award."

And her eyes widened.

And then she scrammed.

The rest of them followed her, as Bear walked back to his cabin, which surprising was still standing.

Mizu suspected a barrier Alice was placed there.

* * *

Me: Ok, ok, I have a good reason for disappearing! Though a week isn't really that long...

Mikan: Explain.

Me: I've been homeworking and stuff to work hard to get better grades! And... my laptop broke down... and I'm on a temp one until they (as in whoever) can fix it. But until then, updates will be less frequent. Possibly once a week, or something like that.

Tsubasa: She doesn't own GA. Reviews for less disappearance?

Me: Does that make sense?


	16. Love to Study!

**Chapter 16 Love to Study!**

"Hello everyone! This is my favourite time of the year! Exams start two days from now!"

Cue the groans. And the screams. And the welcomed silences. And, last but not least, the welcomed mutterings of unnecessary words.

"Exams! What exams? No one told me?" We all know that Mikan is definitely lying. She just didn't want anyone to know a dark…

Dark…

Dark…

Dark…

Secret.

"You're dumb, Mikan. Don't try." Well, not a secret anymore. Hotaru had just spilled the beans.

"HOTARU!" And there really is no use crying over spilt milk.

BAKA! BAKA! BA- The last one never made it out as it got… let's just say splashed.

"Mizu!" Mikan cried out, running to her aunt. She stood there, petrified.

"Hotaru called me stupid!" She whined. Mizu laughed.

"Well, your father wasn't the smartest person I knew, and neither was your mother, Mikan." Mizu said, smiling. Mikan looked at her, seriously.

"Your mother didn't really study. She didn't want to. That's all I'm saying." And she left, before placing a few things in front of Naru. Really, a whole load of blank sheets. But they were just plain, white. Apparently, he had run out.

"This is what you wanted right?" She asked. He looked at her seriously before nodding. But, as she left, he grabbed her arm.

"Sorry!" He shouted immediately. By now all conversations had stopped and they were all listening in into the conversation, eavesdropping, in a way.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, sweetly. His eyes widened at her question. He stood there, shuffling, before running off. She sighed as she looked at the class, staring at her. Specifically, Suzu. She gave her a small, reassuring look before walking out of the classroom, shouting 'sub!' Why did she give her a reassuring look, might you ask, and possibly complain for jumping the gun? I'll explain.

_Flashback_

_It was just a few days back, on a rainy day. Everyone was at their dorms, well, apart from a few teachers and the odd student here and there. Mizu sat in her office, doing paperwork. Something she desperate dreaded. However, she was eating ice-cream, she really, she didn't show much emotion on the topic. The matters of her room change hadn't really changed. Well, that was an understatement. She had moved out of her old room, into the principal room, after the room had gone through the government procedure of checking. Her old room? Well… that's a different story. But put simply, Suzu was moved there, for protection against the interrogation of everyone asking her 'Is it true? Well anyways… As she worked, someone had opened her door. She looked up, a glance, and saw Suzu standing there. She smiled and dropped her pen. Suzu stood there, holding an umbrella, which was weird, since she liked the rain, strangely. Though, Mizu never took that into account as she sat on the couch, with two bowls of freshly SCOOPED ice-cream._

"_What brings you here, dear?" She asked, as she took the bowl from the coffee table, eating it, likewise with Suzu._

"_What's going to happen with you and dad?" She asked. Mizu immediately choked on her ice-cream, quietly placing the bowl on coffee table. She covered it up quickly, though failing, Suzu noticed but really, didn't say anything about it._

"_Forget it." And she left. Mizu sat there, looking at the door, which shut quietly._

"_I have no idea." She muttered as she went back to what she was doing, paperwork._

Mizu found herself leaning on a wall, near the double doors to her office. It was lunchtime, so people found it weird that she was like that. But she didn't talk to anyone. It was like she was asleep. But it was more like a serious state of depression. Even though she did her job properly, many people were concerned for her welfare, but majority didn't care less, since the exams were coming up.

* * *

Natsume, being him, sat in the Northern Woods reading manga, like he would normally. As like some people, he couldn't care less about the test. The Northern Woods was quiet, like a normal day. The sun's rays just shot out from the canopy of the woods, giving the place a warm feeling. Somewhat how Mikan made him feel, on some occasions. Mainly when he found out that Mizu knew his mother. And then he heard something. Something that sounded like pencil being scratched on paper.

"Who's there?" He WOULD'VE asked. But he, like before, couldn't care less. He just kept reading his manga, as he felt the presence of someone familiar around him. Actually, it was more like the presences of three people around him. A warm, bubbly feeling, a stone, cold, blackmail like feeling and a brotherly feel around him. The names registered in his brain immediately as the voice that he heard had confirmed his suspicions.

"Natsume?"

He turned around to face the girl that he harassed, but kinda liked. Actually, just liked.

"Yes, M-Polka dots?" And he saved himself. He slowly turned red, as the other two muttered to each other, saying something along the lines of 'he's turning red?' As he was about to say 'Mikan', naturally, the girl herself was too thick headed to notice anything, more panicking over something she cared about more than anything else.

"C-could you help me study?" She stuttered out. The two standing behind her smiled slightly, as their 'ahem, mission' was a success. Natsume's face did turn red, as he placed his manga into the pocket of his shorts. He couldn't think. Nothing would register in his brain. Well, almost. It was when he heard a small voice in his head did he snap out of it. Surprisingly, the voice wasn't his conscience. It wasn't even his. It wasn't any of his relatives. It was Mizu's. Except the voice was more calming, and soothing, and she sounded like she was talking to him as a child, since it was slightly blurred.

"_Natsume, listen. Do what your heart wants to do when you grow up. Stray from your true desires, and you'll pay the consequences."_

As if on cue, Mikan had stopped shaking, her face slowly turning back to it original colour. And, on cue, she almost left, when he grabbed her arm. He didn't grip onto it as tightly as he had hoped for, but, he still had a slight grip, which made her stop, and her head to sharply turn to face him, his eyes full of some sort of nervous determination.

"Sure, I'll study with you." He replied, smiling, and his voice slightly cheery. Ruka had 'ahem' constricted Hotaru into a bind by using his animal friends, and blackmail information of his own to offer, saving his friend from a humiliating humiliation period.

"Imai. I'll give you a picture of me hugging Piyo, alright?"

She smiled as she placed her hand out, he grudgingly pulling the photo out of his pocket and giving it to her, before the two walking off together. Well, one dragging the other, but close enough.

Mikan stood there, shaking slightly as she hugged him, tears spurting from her eyes. Natsume stood there, eyes wide opened, shocked as he slowly lifted his arms out to hug her back.

"Thank you Natsume!" She shouted, somewhat her voice not projecting too well, since she had choked it out in her happy state. Her tear fell onto his jumper, causing a small wet to form onto it.

Eventually, she slowly let go of him and almost ran off, when, she being her clumsy self, fell down. But before she did, she felt a strong grip on her left arm, the arm the she was flailing with.

But, he too tripped on the same root and landed on his back, Mikan falling with him. She landed on top of him, her head accidently falling on his, her lips making contact with his. His lips, to her surprise were soft, as the two continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, Mikan jumped right off him, cocking an eyebrow in a way which clearly asked the question both of them had thought of.

'What the HELL was I doing?'

* * *

Ruka had run away from the crowd, who were holding the picture that he had grudgingly given away to Hotaru the 'awesome blackmailer' as majority of the school gossipers called her. On his way to his dorm, he found himself facing a dishevelled looking girl on the ground, leaning against the wall. Her dark brown hair loose from what seemed to be a ponytail. Her eyes were red, and her face soaked in what seemed like, and was tears. The purple eyes was what told him who she was.

It was Suzu. Crying. Herself. Corridor.

Those were the only words that flung into his system. And there was one word that flung out.

Help.

He ran up to her, and saw next to her. She didn't really notice much. She didn't say anything. It was like she was an empty shell. Just a body. No one inside. Ruka did the only think that would register into his body as shock. He kissed her. Right on the lips. Though she was a few years younger than he was, her lips were tough. Though, he wasn't too surprised, nor too concerned, as per reason that her mad state had made her physical condition horrible. At first, it was like she was kissing an empty shell. But that turned into someone back inside the shell, as he felt pressure against his lips. He immediately pulled away, his face full on red with embarrassment. I mean, why the heck you would kiss a kid whose parents work as teachers in the same school?

"W-what?" She stammered as her face got redder. She stood up immediately, fixing her dishevelled clothes, and tidying up her hair. And then she stood there, for a while, watching Ruka's ever moves. But, there were no moves to watch.

He had fainted of embarrassment.

* * *

Mizu, who had the urge to move herself outside, sat on a rock near the Northern Woods. All of the students were back in classes, where their teachers took them. But she couldn't be bothered doing her work. She was too confused to do anything. A distraction would've been nice, but Suzu's latest plead had made her think. Back to the past.

When she was young and immature.

When she didn't know much.

When she thought love was a privilege.

When she thought she would marry at a young age.

When she lived life freely.

When she didn't care much about what was around her.

When she could make friends and be normal.

When she could be normal with a special power.

When she could control that power to make new friends.

She no longer had those freedoms. The clouds passed by, the day showing signs of rain. But she didn't care. She couldn't care less about what was happening around her. All she could think about was one person.

The one person that she desperately wanted to get out of her mind.

She sighed as she pushed herself off the block, walking with her eyes closed. But, that was an emotionally fatal flaw in her brain. She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said, automatically, before opening her eyes and finding herself slightly mesmerised at the purple eyes she was facing. The purple eyes that was taller than her.

The purple eyes she didn't want to see for a while.

He took a look around before taking his hands out of his pocket and placed one on her chin, forcing her to look up. The other was placed at the small of her back, as he kissed her. His lips, unsurprisingly, like the many years before, were soft. She didn't know what she was doing, but she found her body had betrayed her mind, and started to kiss back, which was something unexpected from the man himself who had started the kiss.

Behind him, Mizu could hear the chuckle of a very familiar person. She slowly pulled away from him, using force to a certain degree.

Behind him, standing in all feminine glory was her sister.

Yuka Azumi.

* * *

Me: I'm not dead!

Tsubasa: Finally, your back!

Me: Yes. I eventually got a new comp and started to write chapters like it was for my life.

Tsubasa: I see. Well, seeing that you updated this last on your 'emergency update' stories...

Me: C'mon! I took four hours to write the approx. 1500 words in this story. And I added kiss scenes for all of them. Don't go all mad at me now!

Tsubasa: Then why didn't you do a kiss scene with Misaki and I?

Misaki: Tsubasa! (smacks head)

Mikan: She doesn't own us. And basically everything related to Gakuen Alice. Or any unknown references made.

Natsume: Review, or I'll burn you.

Me: Now, that was something I didn't need on my comeback.

Natsume: Hmph. Whatever.

Mikan: Natsume!


	17. Wicked

**Chapter 17 Wicked**

Yuka Azumi stood there in all glory, watching the two kiss. Mizu pulled away abruptly as she spluttered, muttering small curses to herself. Naru just stood there, watching her splutter, confused. It was when he turned around to face the all too familiar face of his first crush, did he realise why she spluttered.

It wasn't because Yuka Azumi stood there in all glory.

It was because the WHOLE ELEMENTARY DIVISION, and a few middle school students stood there, watching the two. Surprisingly, out of the two, Mizu was the one to recover first, while Yuka just laughed at the sight of her slightly dishevelled sister.

"W-what?" Was the first and possibly only thing she said, as she still mumbled curses that might not have existed in the world. Out of the crowd, Suzu ran up to them, Mikan trailing on right behind her. Mizu's face, at the sight of her daughter, went bright red as she hugged her. Naru stood there, watching his daughter hug Mizu, still flabbergasted.

"Not Suzu's pheromones again..." Naru finally mumbled. The crowd, who were cheering had slowly started to divert as they could kinda tell that they were impeding to something important. She had no idea what she was going to do, so she did what she did, second best to whining, running away.

Naru gave Suzu the assuring look, almost the same one as Mizu had given to her a while ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naru sat on his bed, looking at the wall. Under where he was staring at was his table. It had a lamp, and the school essentials. It also had two photos on it. One of himself, Mizu and Yuka, when they were in middle school. This one had Mizu smiling, hugging Yuka's arm, while Yuka just smiled. Naru did his 'wave'. The other one was Mizu and Suzu. The photo with Yuka in it too. The one in which the three were at a forest (I think...). The one in which they were all smiling like crazy lunatics. That one._

_It was night time when he finally heard something that was actually worth paying attention to. A SMALL knock to his door. He stood up and opened the door wordlessly. Standing in front of him was Suzu, who didn't really look happy._

"_Can you read me a story?" She asked innocently. How the heck could he refuse a girl, his daughter nevertheless, in a vulnerable state, wearing pj's and wearing a puppy eye face?_

"_Mum reads me one every night." She explained at his confused look. That's when he finally realised why every night he could hear her come back late. _

"_Sure." And he did._

That was the moment Naru realised something. The something that was in front of him all this time. Ok, I'll stop with the repetition.

She was trying to get his attention. And he blankly ignored her.

Now he knew why she was so adamant.

* * *

Mizu looked at the girl hugging her leg. Looked. And looked again. Her face paled considerably. Yuka started to walk beside Suzu, easily picking her off and lifting her. Considering she was in the AAO, that wasn't too much for her.

"Yuka... what are you doing here?" Mizu finally asked. The woman herself fake smiled.

"I honestly don't know. I just thought of nothing and I found myself here." And everyone there at the scene knew she was lying. She was there for a reason. She just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

It was over. The exhausting task of studying was over. But the exams had just begun.

Yay for the teachers.

Boo for the students.

Mizu sat in her office, right in front of Yuka, who sat there, smiling at her.

"Seriously, why did you come here?" She asked for the billionth time that day. But that's when it was a success. Yuka Azumi cracked.

"I got a message from your old company. They want you back. They're going bankrupt." Yuka finally said. Mizu froze.

"You have to be kidding me." She finally said, after a few minutes of undebatable silence.

"I'm not. Here, it came as a letter." She said, handing her a note. Not a letter, but just a small note. The size of a sticky note that people use.

_Dear Ms. Azumi,_

_To put this simply, we need you back. We're going bankrupt and our CEO's are saying that you are the only person who can help us. Since we know you cannot get this, or reach us, we have sent this to your sister, which we figured was Yuka Azumi. Please reply back to us as soon as possible._

Mizu looked at the note for a little bit, before looking at Yuka.

"So you're here as messenger?"

"Actually, no. I'm here to replace you, if you decide to leave." Yuka said, smiling apologetically. She really didn't want to put the entire burden on her sister's shoulders, but she had no choice but to do so.

"I see. I'm in a predicament, aren't I?" Mizu said, laughing slightly, while putting the letter in her pocket.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you are. In a big one too." Yuka said, smiling apologetically again. It was all she could do. She had no knowledge of being a boss of anything.

"You'll have to give me time on it. No need to tell anyone. If you tell anyone, I'll personally hunt you down and make sure you temporarily forget something in that head of yours, ok?"

"Right, right. Got it."

And she did the exact opposite.

* * *

It was afternoon, way after the exams. She knew Mizu would be somewhere in the high school, doing small errands for Kazu. So that's when she found the good opportunity. Good opportunity for what, might you ask? Well... She walked right straight into Naru, on purpose.

"I need to tell you something, in secret." Yuka said. Naru cocked an eyebrow in her direction before walking into his room, the most secretive place he could ever think of at the time. He sat down on one chair, and she sat in the other.

"This concerns my sister. She got a letter just this morning. It was from her old company. They want her back-"

"She's leaving?" He exclaimed, jumping off his chair so suddenly. Yuka smiled, and laughed slightly as his reaction. That was one reaction she didn't think of.

"I don't really know. She's still deciding, I think. I don't know if she's decided yet. If she has, then she'll be packing."

Naru sat there, staring at her. He was gaping with some sort of confusion and shock.

"Well, you could go to her and stop her, but then I'll be dead. Create a scene or something like that. Might I advise that you tell Suzu about this." Yuka said as she stood up and left.

And all Naru could do was stare at where Yuka sat.

* * *

She sat there, head on her desk. She had no idea what to do.

Was there any worth in going back?

Was there any POINT in going back?

Would it help her?

Would it do anything good for everyone? Ok, maybe that wasn't a good one to think of, but she was in an emotionally deprived state. So she couldn't think straight.

Would it help the people around her?

And the most important question.

Would it help her emotional state?

It was night time where she sat... the way described at the beginning of this section. She had a small stack of papers which she could sign to give the job to Yuka, or just shred and say no. But she hadn't made her mind up. She had no idea what to do. She felt like she was on a tight rope.

If she left, she would make sure the company lived, but would abandon both Suzu and Naru, never seeing them again for a long time.

If she stayed, even though she would see her family, she would feel the guilt of abandoning the company which saved her.

The decision was too hard on her. Though there was one good and one bad thing about the timing of the decisions placed in front of her.

The good one would be that it came during the exams, in which the teachers were free most of the time.

The bad one would be it came right after she settled into her new job.

All of the sudden, her already red and puffy eyes started to water again.

And she wept to herself again.

* * *

There were two current words floating around Suzu's poor brain.

Oh. Shit.

Nothing else was in her brain. The fact of the exams was good. All of her study was gone. All her common sense was gone. The two words of 'oh. shit.' had corrupted her mind.

She had somehow worked out what had her mother in such an emotionally deprived state. Even though she was used to this, due to her mother having choices pop around her all of the time, this was the most worrying to her. Because her plan wouldn't work.

All of her indirect choices were gone. All she had was one choice.

And it was the most horrible and evil choice out of them all.

But she knew it would give her a one hundred percent working rate.

So she got out a piece of paper from the draw of the desk she was writing on and started to draw on it. Like a plan of some sort.

* * *

Mikan found herself looking at her mother's eyes, with shock. Her mother had told her what was going on. Her mother was the gossiper, one hundred percent.

"Are you serious?" Mikan screeched quite loudly. Yuka frowned and nodded.

"Well, it's not something that was definitely going to happen. She's still deciding. Though I wouldn't recommend going there and shouting it out. I'll be dead meat." Yuka said quickly, before her daughter would react to the point.

"How many people already know?" Mikan asked, tears just about to pour from her eyes.

"Well, Narumi knows. And Suzu, I think. I never told her, but she's intelligent enough to figure it out. And I don't think anyone else knows. Just don't tell anyone of your friends." Yuka said, laughing slightly at the cute pout Mikan gave her.

"Alright, alright." She finally said after a few minutes of silence, while she wiped the tears running down her face.

* * *

It was the next day of the exams. They had science and Japanese. But not in that order. It was Japanese then science. Mikan walked into the classroom to find everyone hustling through their books, mainly for science. They couldn't really careless about Japanese. And then someone walked in.

But it wasn't just Naru.

It was Naru, Mizu and Yuka.

"Hello everyone!" Mizu shouted in a fake cheerful voice, which for some reason everyone bought.

"Hello, Mizu!" Everyone replied back. Even Natsume bought it.

"Well, due to Mr. Narumi's unpreparedness, Ms. Azumi and I had to write today's test. That would explain why we're here." She said, while the other two started to hand out the test. Mikan and Suzu sat next to each other, behind then were Natsume and Ruka, who the latter two were concerned of the faces that the former two were giving each other.

But they didn't say anything, because they knew not to.

As Mizu passed them, handing them their paper, she could see the slight smirk on Suzu's face, and the slight smile on Mikan's.

"What's with you two?" She whispered to them. The two looked up from their seats and smiled, no, grinned widely.

"Nothing." The two chimed aloud. Mizu sighed as she placed the two papers upside down on their desks and walked back to the front.

"Ok, you can flip you test now." Yuka said, for the first time that day. The class flipped their papers to find themselves with a page full of boxes and one instruction and four requirements below it.

'Task: Write a letter to someone to show your appreciation.

You must complete all of the following:

At least four of the kanji that you learnt with Mr. Narumi

The correct layout of a personal letter

At least use the whole page.

Include personification, rhetorical questions, onomatopoeia, etc...'

"Start!" Mizu shouted, as she clicked the button on the stopwatch. Yuka got out a piece of chalk and wrote the time on the board.

And all Naru did was nothing, as he was too concentrated into thinking.

* * *

Me: Hello!

Yuka: What's up?

Me: Well, since I'm bored, let's do a countdown until the epilogue!

Yuka: Whatever.

Mikan: What! This is going to end soon?

Me: Yup. Why else do you think there's a new crew around the block?

Mikan: Oh. She doesn't own this. Review, please?

Me: Three more chapters to epilogue.

Ruka: Are you writing a sequel?

Me: .....Unless YOU can give me ideas for one, no.

Ruka: Awww...

Me: But I might write a oneshot on you guys!


	18. Stop, Think!

**Chapter 18 Stop, Think!**

She had made her mind up.

Yes, it took majority of the week, but she had made her mind up. She was going to- well, telling you directly will spoil the fun. So, let's just refer her choice as either.

She sat in her office, looking outside, watching the children have their lunch, play around like normal kids did. She smiled. And then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, as the person, actually, people opened the door.

"Ahh, Suzu, Narumi, nice to see you." She said, purposefully saying 'Narumi' instead of his nickname. Suzu looked at her shocked. And then the door swung open again.

"Oh, no." Mizu said, as she saw two more people open the door. Yuka and Mikan.

"So, so. What's with this congregation of people?" Mizu asked. The group looked at her strangely, since they didn't really expect her to be like that. Normal, happy, you get it.

"Yeah. We want to talk to you about something." Mikan said. Mizu looked at her, her eyes now glazed with a mix of fear, confusion and anger, that glance directed at Yuka, who looked at her nervously and laughed slightly, to relieve the... tension.

"Alright, alright. You're all waiting for my indecisive bottoms, aren't you?" She asked, all of her false happiness diminished in one moment.

"Well, to put it simply, yes we are." Mizu sighed before putting her false personality back and laughing.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until the day after tomorrow. If I'm not there, you'll know I'm gone. If I'm still here, you'll know I'm here." Mizu said her cheekiness returning slowly. The whole group, who, every single one of them, let out their breaths, which they were all unconsciously holding.

And all she did was slip past them, using her Alice to disappear.

And they didn't notice her.

* * *

It was the afternoon of that very day. Mizu was outside, in a secluded part of the whole place. She just needed a haven to escape to. And that place was it. Now telling you wouldn't really be smart, but who gives? She was in the Northern Forest, the part closest to the high school. It was that way, so none of the group could get to her, since that part was technically the high school division.

"Mizu." She didn't turn. She didn't even hear it. She was in a meditating state. All she was trying to do was calm down. All of the pressure placed on her had finally got to her, and she succumbed to the pressure.

"Mizu." She yet again didn't pay any attention. She sat on the rock, huddling her legs close to her body. It wasn't cold, it just was something she found the most suitable at the time. But then she was distant. Distant from reality.

"Mizu!" The person calling her name got a little more angered. She looked up and saw the face of the person. Actually, not really the face, but the outline of the face. All she saw were many blobs of many colours. The person's face soften a little when the person saw her eyes tearing up, ready to explode at any moment.

"What do you want?" She asked, in a deadly voice. It was full of all the venom she could muster.

"Nothing. I just came here to tell you that Mikan, Suzu and Narumi already know. And they already know what you're going to do." The person said calmly. She wiped her tears out of her eyes and saw Kazu standing there, in casual clothing, hands in pockets.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a croaked, crooked voiced. He smiled apologetically.

"Yes, they do." She looked up at him for an instant before giving him a look that could give her sister a run for her money at the group most deadliest glares.

"Hey, hey. I didn't tell them of your decision. They raided my room just early this morning. And they took the note that you sent me. I'm just as annoyed as you are." He said, with a stone face. Actually with a more stoic face, but close enough. Her glare disappeared and she had a more forgiving face now.

"I see. Well, I'll be leaving tonight. I don't want them to see me when I leave. Make sure they don't come after me." She said, sighing. She had already packed her bags. Everything was ready. It was herself that wasn't. Not her physical state, but her mental state. It was still debating, but she didn't want forever guilt in her body.

"Well then, until we meet again, Mizuki Azumi." He said, offering a hand. She smiled and took it, pulling herself up.

"Until we see each other again." She said, laughing slightly, as she shook his hand. Kazu's face changed into a worrying glance when he saw the tears back. And when she walked back, he could easily see teardrop from teardrop, drop from her face at an alarmingly fast rate. But he didn't do anything about it. Because she had made up her mind to do what was right for her, her family and the country.

PATRONIST! ....Random word...

* * *

It was the late afternoon. The whole entire of the 'rescue group', which comprised of Naru, Yuka, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Suzu, Koko, Permy and Hotaru, sat at their meeting place, which was, ironically in the Northern Woods. Except it was a darker and the most secluded part they could think of at the time.

"How are we going to stop her?" Naru asked. The group looked at Yuka.

"...Well, I do know one way. But... that person will most likely..." She couldn't say any more. She just wouldn't do it, because she didn't want to have to send the person to the infirmary to... yeah, you get it.

"C'mon, tell us! It could be the only way to stop her!" Sumire (aka Permy) shouted. Yuka sighed as she got out a piece of paper from her pocket. She also got out a pen.

"Alright, alright. It's not the safest way, but it's going to be the way that can keep her here." She said, as she drew out the plan. As she drew it, everyone was anxious to know what she was planning for them to do. Apart from Koko and Suzu, who already knew what they were going to have to do. At the instant they knew the plan, Suzu paled and Koko... had a confused face.

And when she had finally finished transferring her plan to paper, everyone denied it immediately. Because, a) it was simply too dangerous.

And b) it was too embarrassing.

"I told you, we shouldn't do it. Only as a last resort would I suggest this." She said, sighing. And then Mikan had an idea.

"I know!" she exclaimed. She had looked at the others with determination as she took the piece of paper, which she flipped to the other side and started to draw her plan on it.

And then came...

"Oh, hello. What are you people up to?" Everyone flinched at the voice. They turned around.

"Mr. Yukihara!" Mikan squealed as she hid the pen and the piece of paper from his eye of sight. He chuckled.

"Seriously. There is no need to call me that. 'Uncle' would've done perfectly fine. But that's not what I'm here for." He said. Naru's head shot up immediately.

"Code Red." Was all he said, and then he disappeared. Naru paled. And the rest of them gave them questioning glance. He sighed.

"Code Red. That is the worst case scenario." He said. The whole group, who didn't understand what he was talking about, gave them questioning glances again. Until Suzu and Koko figured it out.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Suzu finally shouted. Naru gave her the 'Yep, I'm serious' look. She paled even further. As if her skin could get any lighter.

"Could someone explain?" Ruka asked, in a quite impatient tone. And someone did.

"Code Red. He means what we are fearing is going to happen. She is leaving tonight." Suzu said, shaking. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the closest adult and cried on their shoulder, which just so happened to be Naru's.

"Well, we're just going to have to confront her. She'll be leaving through the only gate we have, so we'll all meet at the front gate at eight pm, sharp." Yuka said. The group nodded and they were disbanded, Naru carrying the crying Suzu nervously, looking at Yuka for help. She laughed and took her off him and walked away, patting the girl's back.

* * *

It was night time. The night she was going to leave. She wore a black dress and a black sunhat, in hopes that could disguise her in the night. It was about nine pm, so she took out her suitcase, left her letter of leave on her 'desk' and started to walk outside of the building. It was a beautiful night, the stars twinkled in the dark. The moon was full. It was the kind of night she wanted to leave on.

But when she got to the gate, she stopped walking.

"Leaving so soon, Azumi?" She heard. She turned around to the bush on her left, where a figure walked out. It was Natsume. Behind her, she heard another pair of footsteps.

"Aunt? You're leaving?" She knew the voice immediately. Behind her was Mikan, who walked nervously towards her.

"Who do you want to leave here?" She asked. Mizu turned around to face the two.

"I-I... I don't want to face... the guilt of many other suffering people... if this goes on." She said. Natsume walked up to Mikan, who was about to cry.

"Look at her, Azumi. Mikan's just about to cry. Do you want you leave your niece?" He asked, in some sort of soothing voice. She was just about to give in, but she held strong.

"Look, I'm going to leave now." She said. She was a little closer when she heard another pair of voices behind her.

"You've beaten them, but are you leaving so soon, Mizu?"

"Are you ready to leave so soon?"

This was Koko and Hotaru. They didn't have much of a chance as Mikan and Natsume did, but they wanted to start with a bang.

"Why do you want to leave here? Why do you want to leave your family behind?" Koko asked. She sighed.

"I...I don't know." She said, as she walked a little forward. Hotaru wasn't supposed to say anything. All she had to do was provide blackmail information.

"Mum. Are you really going to leave me?"

"Mizu, are you really going to go?"

And then there was Suzu and Ruka. They stepped out of the shadows and Suzu ran instantly to her, clinging onto her.

"Why! Why must you leave? Do you have to leave? Will it kill you to stay? To stay with me?" She said, punching her lightly as she cried. Ruka walked up to her.

"Is it necessary to leave? Like Suzu said, will it kill you to stay?" He pleaded. He wasn't doing this for his own sake. He didn't want to see Suzu miserable for a long time.

"...It won't kill me, but it will... it might... kill others. My former friends. My colleagues who saved me. Why cannot I repay them? That is what I am doing." She said, Suzu lightly pulled Suzu away from her and gave her a sorry look.

"I'm soo sorry. But I must do this." She said. And then she heard two more voices.

"Oh no, not you two." She said. In front of her was Yuka and Kazu, the two, in second place on the likeliness rank of stopping her.

"Do you really want to leave? Does your heart really want to leave here? Haven't you had good memories here? Like the Alice Festival, or in class, or your job!" Yuka exclaimed. Mizu smiled, as the tears started to pour out of her eyes once more.

"And you do know, once you leave, you won't have any ice-cream. And you won't see Suzu, Yuka or Mikan for a long time. And Narumi too." Kazu said, giving her a concerned look. Though it was more akin to pouting.

She walked right past them and was about to open the gates when she heard a...

....

"WAIT!!!!" She turned around to find a dishevelled Naru running up to her.

"Oh no." She said, yet again.

"Why must you leave? You always do things for the people who do good things for you, but why must you leave us? I understand you only want to help, but you're causing more pain if you help them! You're causing pain to us! We all care about you!" She turned around and let her black hat drop to the ground.

"Why... why must you stop me? Why must you stop me for what my head has decided?" She whispered. It was silent, so they all heard it.

"Why? Why do you even ask? We all care about you! We don't want you to disappear from our lives! Not for the next few years!" Naru exclaimed. She dropped to the ground her hands clutching her head. And after a while, she stood up and released her hands. And then looked at them, her eyes tearing.

"Goodbye." She said, running. She ran to the gate and opened it. She was about to run out when she felt a hand holding her arm. That person turned her around.

"No matter how many times you try, I-no, we, are not letting you go!" The person exclaimed.

* * *

Me: I am evil! I leave you on a cliffhanger! And this is what you get because my friend is... well, indecisive, yeah that's one way to put it. But, thanks to my friend, my friendly readers! You're getting a sequel! She helped me with an idea. Though it won't be out for a while... but you're getting one anyways!

Mikan: You're writing about us again?

Me: Well, yes.

Suzu: Yay!

Me: And it's a MikanxNatsume fic. Well, actually, it has the same pairings as this story, but the main one is MikanxNatsume.

Suzu: I see.

Natsume: Might I ask what your idea is?

Me: No. Too many spoilers. But I'll tell you in the meeting tomorrow night.

Natsume: I-I want it n-

Me: No.

Natsume: Fine.

Yuka: She doesn't own GA. She'd like reviews, please? And there's two more to go until the end!


	19. Hotaru's Three Ways

**Chapter 19 Hotaru's Three Ways**

"No matter how many times you try, I-no, we are not letting you go!"

Her eyes were wide opened. She tried to force her legs to move, but they wouldn't. Well, not until Naru had let go of her arm, gently, where she made a run for it. But he shouted the words that made her stop.

"You idiot! Can't you tell that I love you?" He exclaimed. She had stopped running. It was like a knife to her heart. She turned around, the tears easily seen in her eyes. Her hair, which was normally tied, had come loose, covering a little of her face. She looked at him. He was quite serious. There were no Alice's involved. He was, she wasn't too certain, but he was walking up to her. She then collapsed on the ground, out cold. It was too much emotional stress for her. The last words she heard...

"Mizu! Wake up!"

* * *

The room was white. The bed was white. The floor was white. The table was white. The flowers were blue.

...

Flowers?

Mizu opened her eyes suddenly. There was no one in the room. The sun had come out, and it looked to be midday, since she could hear the cheers of children playing games. There, was an empty glass and jar on her side table. So, she used her Alice to get herself a cup. Under the jar, she discovered, was a note.

_Mizu,_

_When you wake, we'll all be back to our scheduled lives. Get yourself a glass of water, and start your life too! And Naru wants you to meet him tomorrow night at the forest._

_Yuka._

_PS. Don't worry about working though. I've got that under control. I'm taking over your job. You can relax to an easier job._

Mizu laughed, as she could tell that that note wasn't from Yuka, more like from Mikan, or even Naru himself.. And then she realised something. Today was the day that the exam results would be up. She got out of her bed, thinking of the night before. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that. But she didn't really have much of a choice. It was already said. The last thing she thought of was to see Yuka before her mind overflowed with the thoughts of test.

* * *

It was a little later that day, when Yuka stood at the noticeboard, pinning up the results of the test. She didn't really mind doing a job for children. Out of the contrary, she actually liked working with children. It was just her mind driven self didn't want to.

"Yuka!" She heard from a few feet behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with the one she had written the note to in the first place.

"What is it, Mizu?" She asked as if nothing had happened in the first place. It was like she was feigning innocence, or something like that, which she was really good at, by the way.

"Thanks." Was all she said, as she walked away. Yuka stood there, stapler and a sheet in hand, staring blankly at Mizu's retreating form. She was extremely confused at what she had done to earn her younger sister's thanks in the first place but then understood a little later, after she had finished with the stapling.

"Funny." Was all she could say as she looked at what all the papers she had put up. She smiled in simple satisfaction as she then walked away from her work.

"Real funny."

* * *

Mikan sat inside her room, on her bed, to be specific. She had jigged the whole morning, since she felt quite tired, and needed to do a few things anyways. The only person to actually turn up to class in the morning, that stayed up that night was Hotaru, since she well, wanted to, unsurprisingly.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Normally she would've answered with the normal 'come in' but she didn't. She was just too tired to do so. The person opened the door, the person being Mizu.

"Hello Mikan." She said simply. She really didn't want to go all elaborate in her introduction, or 'salutation'.

"Mizu..." Mikan said weakly. She was smiling a little bit since Mizu was actually there. Dream or not, she was there, in the flesh.

"Care to explain?" She asked, as she whipped out the note from her pocket. She just had the inkling feeling that Mikan had written the note in some way.

And all Mikan did was laugh softly and a little nervously.

* * *

A few days later, after the events placed before you, it had taken Mizu a few days to calm down Mikan. It was because she didn't come first in the exams, hence didn't earn the right to finally see her grandfather.

But then, it did take her a few days to finally realise she had a mother and an aunt and a cousin to worry about too.

Anyways, she was walking down the forest. The Northern Forest to be specific. It was a cool afternoon, since the cold weather was still there since it was still the cold season for a few more days at least.

Under the tree that the sakura blossoms danced in the wind was where she sat.

"Where's Hotaru?" She wondered aloud. All of the sudden, she could hear boots treading on the ground, the leaves making scrunching noises occasionally. She instantly turned her head around, her hair flicking her face a little too painfully.

In front of her was Natsume in a fancy tuxedo...

...

No, that's not happened. That would've been a little too OOC...

What really happened was...

"Where's Hotaru?" She wondered aloud. All of the sudden, she could hear boots treading on the ground, the leaves making scrunching noises occasionally. She instantly turned her head around, her hair flicking her face a little too painfully.

In front of her was Natsume, who was wearing the winter uniform still, just without the big trench coat that came with it. His face was blank, like always, but what was inside him, what was brewing in him was like crazy. If you had a machine that could measure his heart rate accurately, it would've topped the max.

"N-natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan stammered. No, she wasn't scared. She was just cold, even wearing the trench coat with her uniform. He looked up at her, giving her a confused look.

"Polka dots? Where's Ruka? He told me to meet him here?" He asked as he pulled out a small slip of white paper, which a message clearly written in Ruka's calligraphy, or handwriting.

And then it clicked into place. Hotaru had told Mikan to meet her in the Northern Woods near the sakura tree. And Ruka did the same. Strangely, Mikan was the first one to pick up on the fact, even though she was clumsy and stuff.

"I think... we were set up." She said, smiling, her pearl white teeth showing. Natsume could've sworn his face would've turned red at that moment. But he did nodded.

"Yeah... to think he tricked me this time..." He mumbled. Mikan was looking up, so she didn't really pay much attention to what Natsume was saying.

But Natsume didn't really him. He had different plans.

"Uhh... polka dots?" He asked, clearly nervous. He had dropped his 'I won't listen to you anymore' mask and was clearly nervous. Mikan turned around and instantly placed her hand to his forehead.

"Are you sick, Natsume? You're face is turning all red!" She exclaimed a little worried. True, he was a little tired, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he was just about to do. As he looked down, he mumbled the words that would shock her.

"I love you..."

Mikan stood there, no longer touching Natsume's forehead. She was now in focus with what he had said. She stood there, watching him as he continued to look down, his hair just concealing his face. He didn't look up.

"Mikan..."

* * *

A day later, it was somehow announced that Mikan and Natsume were now a couple. How, don't ask (wink wink). Suzu and Ruka were visibly happy while Hotaru was happy. Not really shown in her facial features. Well, a look that showed she was satisfied was flashed every now and then but then...

She was the one manipulating things here...

Suzu stood at her double star dorm, staring out the window. It was soo could during the night that frost had started to mass produce and thus, cover her window in a pretty shine of colors, due to the sun's rays passing it. And funnily enough, it was still afternoon.

All of the sudden there were two sharp knocks to her door.

Sharp knocks.

"C-come in..." She stammered. Although she was wearing whatever had made her warmer that Saturday afternoon, she was still cold. As the door opened slowly, she could see a puff of blonde hair, and a rabbit's ear poke out.

"Ruka, please come out." She said slowly as he walked in calmly. He looked like a nervous wreck. His hair was all over the place, and his clothing was dishevelled. Totally.

And then she saw his face red.

"Ruka! Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" She exclaimed. Funny how things work in the Azumi family. They all, in some way, had something in common. Ruka flashed her, the best 'smile', if you could call it like that, he could. Which was basically a mix between a frown and a pain stricken look.

"No, no, no I'm fine." He said really quickly. Due to Suzu's really good ears, she could hear the panic in his voice and immediately stopped fretting over him.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked. Ruka looked at her, right into those deep purple eyes that made him feel like he was sinking into the abyss.

"I-I..I l-" And he never said anymore as Suzu ran up to him, hugging him instantly as the tears slowly streamed down her face.

"I know."

* * *

And for that fateful meeting with Mizu and Naru?

_Flashback_

_That night was a fantastic night. The skies were clear, and the stars were easily seen in the dark sky. The moon, which was at full unsurprisingly, shone the brightest in the night sky. The problem though? The forest, Northern to be specific, had covered up majority of the sky, so you could only see the silhouettes of the stars and stuff._

"_Mizu." Mizu turned around at the surprisingly calm voice. There stood Naru. He wasn't wearing any of those feminine types of clothing. Actually, he was wearing something masculine for once. A black tuxedo._

_And no, this wasn't a fantasy._

_And Mizu stood there in a light purple dress, which was long sleeved and had a turtleneck over it, which also was purple, just a slightly darker shade. Her face was now officially pink, not really red._

"_...Am I dreaming?" She said, not really intentionally saying it in the first place. It just 'slipped out'. Naru chuckled at her confusion, and how cute she had looked from the face expression she was giving off._

"_No, no, of course not." He replied a little less confidently as the first words spoken upon her arrival to the scene. You could see the blonde hair and his purple eyes shine with the moon, as if they were one with the moon. Well, technically they were, in ways of how they shone. Or they were just similar..._

_As she walked closer and closer to the man, who looked somewhat like that dark dream of hers, which had somehow, although the medicine had helped, came back a lot happier. It was almost like her dream had predicted this in some way. How? Dunno._

"_So, why did you call me here?" She asked a little nervously. Well, it wasn't everyday a person called you out into the forest at a time close to midnight, who was a male, who just so happen to be wearing a tuxedo, who you just so happen to have confessed to many hours before._

_As looked at his every movement. As he took two big steps forward, her heart had started to beat harder, faster and louder. She was afraid that he could hear them._

_And then he did the unthinkable._

_He got down on one knee._

_

* * *

_

Hotaru looked outside the window. It was the day after it was announced that Suzu and Ruka were a couple. She smiled softly as she started to draw her blackmailing plans on her window.

"This manipulating game is too easy."

* * *

Me: Hi! Long time no see!

Hotaru: She had already apologized to the whole crew and had even named the chapter in my honor.

Me: Seriously... well, anyways. I apologize for my long absence, since I have been a little busy typing the sequel and stuff. So, I never thought about finishing this first... sorry. And second of all, I also apologize about how screwy the first few paragraphs are, since I typed those a long time ago, but I changed and finished this chapter recently. So if they seem out of place, sorry. And last of all, I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC. I tried not to, but it could've happened behind my back, or when I wasn't paying attention.

Mikan: You can stop apologizing.

Me: Sor- Never mind.

Mikan: She doesn't own GA. And she'd like reviews :)

Me: One!


End file.
